


密林守则

by shizou (Edlanthir)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edlanthir/pseuds/shizou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>恶搞至上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

一.  
  
这只是一条缓缓、缓缓流动的小溪，宽度不过1米5。  
Thranduil发狠揪着麋鹿的角，但人家纹丝不动，就是不乐意趟水过去，连蹄子都懒得提起来。仪仗队一干人等绷着脸等在后面，恨不得拿手杖往麋鹿的屁股上捅一下来助跑。  
Thranduil不揪鹿角了，他歪过头对Legolas耳语了15秒，后者牵动缰绳，往密林深处而去。  
他整理了头发威严地端坐在鹿背上，冷不丁听见了一声嗤笑。他倒是挺想用庄严的嗓音和优雅的姿态回过头来一句：好大的胆子——！但细一想这万一不是在笑自己，这一嗓子不就此地无银了吗？  
哦，那不能动！  
Thranduil摆出云淡风轻的表情，梗了半天脖子望天，结果又是一声轻笑传过来。Thranduil忍无可忍，抽着嘴角准备扭头看看是哪个胆大包天的敢嘲笑精灵王。  
头扭过去一半，前方密林深处闪出一个硕大的身影。  
身下的大角鹿突然就呼呼喘了两口粗气，蹄子扒拉了一下就冲过了小溪，Thranduil歪着身子一下没反应过来，急忙一手拉紧缰绳，一手扶住王冠。身后的仪仗队猛然回魂，跟着跑过去。  
一干人等跑近一看，那身影是Elrond和他骑着的一头鹿。怪不得麋鹿肯撒丫子跑了，Elrond骑的鹿，雌的。  
  
往瑞文戴尔走的路上，Thranduil很不高兴。  
莫名其妙被嘲笑了——笑的的人没抓着；这头二了吧唧的麋鹿还让他丢脸了——始作俑者正在朝着旁边的雌鹿嗷嗷叫。  
优雅如Thranduil才不会把这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事说出来，但他面部抽动的肌肉证明他很在意这些“小事”。  
Elrond好心地去握Thranduil的手，“我告诉过你，来瑞文戴尔最好还是骑马。”  
“我看不出马有什么优于麋鹿的地方。”  
“马不会迷路，马也不会停在1米5的溪水边不肯走。”  
这个时候他们向左拐去，Thranduil的麋鹿往外挪了几步，才缓慢拐过去，Elrond挑着眉毛斟酌字句，“看来转向性也不好，”他立刻又意识到更严重的问题，“如果你以后要上战场，你该不会也要骑着麋鹿去吧？”  
Thranduil不说话了，他打着腹稿要把话题从麋鹿上转移开。  
“Legolas为什么没回来？”他刚刚派Legolas去瑞文戴尔搬救兵，救兵是来了儿子倒不见了。  
“我觉得小叶子都比你有远见性！你的儿子见到Lindir的第一句话是‘Ada又骑着麋鹿来了’。”  
Thranduil没想到话题转了一圈又回到麋鹿身上，他决定予以反击，“我想我下一次还会骑着麋鹿来，我见识过你骑马，你的长斗篷甚至遮住了马屁股，看上去像一头人马兽，”他扯了扯自己的衣服，“我可不会做这么没有美感的事。”他想把离Elrond远一些，结果身下的麋鹿完全不理睬缰绳的指示，它恨不得黏到雌鹿身上去。  
  
这回Elrond努力地转开话题。  
“你来信说有要事相商，究竟是什么事？”  
Thranduil严肃起来，终于看上去是个一国之君了。  
“Elrond，我想你一定也意识到了。”Thranduil把话停在这里，等着Elrond接下去。  
“是的，”Elrond的视线拉远，那里阴沉沉地压着厚重的乌云，看起来暴风雨临近了，“我听说一些木精灵已经着手前往港口了，中土的危机临近——几个精灵聚居地都有这样的传言，如果黑暗势力卷土重来，你会怎么办？”  
“我已经在准备了，我不会盲目地悲观，也不会乐观，审时度势是我的原则。”  
“我很清楚你的原则，”Elrond笑起来，他们到瑞文戴尔了，“你还是没说这次拜访的目的。”  
Thranduil看到立在门边的行礼的Lindir，笑得高深莫测。  
Elrond突然就发起怵来。  
“我们都知道中土的危机临近了，”Thranduil拉动缰绳停下来，整个瑞文戴尔尽在眼前，“你要知道危机不是一下子摊在你面前的，它总是一点一滴慢慢渗透，先是无关紧要的东西，再是露出冰山一角，最后张牙舞爪让你走投无路。”  
Elrond觉出不好，但为时已晚。  
Thranduil一甩袖子，遥遥指着东边瀑布旁的一小片竹林，转头对Elrond轻轻说，“这就是最开始的危机——”  
  
“竹笋！”他说。  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elrond傻了，仪仗队也傻了，Lindir倒是反应过来了，他有点埋怨自己的领主，没事别接Thranduil的话茬子。  
Elrond花了一分钟来消化这两个字——竹笋，不是诸神，也不是祖孙，就是竹笋，竹子的芽，能吃。但他还是没抓住Thranduil的重点，所以他背过手，决定暂不表态。  
这下需要个人来解释下，竹笋和危机的关系，Thranduil是不屑于做这种事的，所以Legolas牵着他的马适时地从旁边拐出来，他跑了一圈没找到Aragorn，失望地回到Ada身边。  
  
事情是这样的——  
  
从前有个精灵王，叫Thranduil，名字起得很春意盎然，他本人也不负众望长得很春意盎然，嗜好很多，爱宝石爱麋鹿，更爱小叶子。  
这精灵活了漫长的时间，变得很具有前瞻性——他在中土大危机前就意识到了危机的开端。  
他怎么意识到的呢？这需要一只鸟，一顶王冠，和一个Thranduil。  
  
某一日他坐在自己的王座上，支着他那颗美丽的脑袋——整整3个小时，随侍的侍卫以为他们伟大的国王正在冥想，谁也不敢打扰。但他们不知道Thranduil才不在苦思国家的未来或者中土的命运，他只是在努力保持王冠的平衡，那上面有一只不太识相的鸟，跳来跳去玩得挺开心。如果王冠掉下去，不出2个小时，就能传到矮人的耳朵里，那么他这辈子努力塑造的高端洋气的形象不就毁于一旦了吗？  
可惜事与愿违，他一动不动装了3个小时的木桩，结果就是头上的鸟以为他真的是一截木桩，尖锐的鸟喙毫不留情地啄在了精灵王的脑门上。  
脑门一痛，Thranduil猛地一甩头。  
  
——啪哒。  
  
王冠掉了，鸟飞走了。  
  
两个侍卫相望一眼，然后默契地一左一右扭开头，Thranduil沉默10秒，慢慢站起来，闲庭信步般挪到王冠边，默默捡起来戴回头上，走了。  
  
Lindir举手：这和竹笋有什么关系？  
  
Legolas清了清嗓子，继续——  
  
这件事经过一个小时的发酵和升温，在晚餐上桌时，全国的精灵子民连带着在周边游荡的半兽人都知道了Thranduil的失态。这让Thranduil察觉到了事态的严重性，他觉得要避避风头，正准备找个理由，厨师长适时地端出了他的晚饭。  
——一盆蘑菇。  
Thranduil满意地笑起来，看得厨师长心旷神怡。最后精灵王指着碗，对厨师长说：“我想吃竹笋。”  
  
幽暗密林里这个时节没有竹笋。  
  
Elrond听到这里二话不说甩袖子走人。他会接待这次Thranduil的到访完全是出于那一封忧国忧民，对中土危机深入剖析的信，现在好了，这个“危机”居然指的是Thranduil的面子问题。  
袖子还没甩开，Thranduil眼疾手快，一把握住了Elrond的手腕，笑得春意盎然：“你打算就这么打发你的盟友？”  
Elrond也不甘示弱，“你已经在这么打发我了！”  
两人站在瑞文戴尔大门口僵持不下，最后Legolas走过来，叹着气松开了Thranduil的手，Elrond很高兴，比起这个花里胡哨的爹，小叶子还是三观很正，德智体美劳全面发展的好少年。  
  
好歹是个精灵王，头衔上是个“King”，Elrond也不能真的把他关在门外，最后只好引着他到准备好的房间。Thranduil再花里胡哨，能统治幽暗密林的家伙也不是省油的灯，Elrond倒了杯茶给他，反正是盟友，那么顺手来商议一下中土真正的危机吧。  
  
结果Thranduil端着茶杯抿了一口，眨着眼睛问Elrond，“我们什么时候去吃竹笋？”  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lindir老大不情愿地挎着小竹篮领着一群精灵浩浩荡荡去挖竹笋。他对Thranduil越发不满了，且不说三番五次来打扰Elrond，他每一次找的理由都叫人哭笑不得。  
  
比如上一次，他听说用瀑布来冲刷宝石会使宝石的色泽更炫目，所以他来了，在瑞文戴尔每个瀑布底下的岩石上挨个码了一排宝石；再比如上一次，他突发奇想要攀岩，于是就跑来瑞文戴尔外围的丘陵地区，阵仗浩大，把周围的半兽人都吓坏了。  
  
啧啧，My Lord要是被那颗花哨的脑袋带坏了可怎么好？  
  
Lindir想人所未想，用他长年跟在Elrond身边习得的智慧，决定给Thranduil穿小鞋。  
  
他大手一挥，发话了，“各位，我们尊贵的客人，King Thranduil的莅临是整个瑞文戴尔的大事，”他停顿了一下，没有人响应他，“他的要求我们应当尽力满足，”还是没人理他，“他的命令是我们最高的追求！”有人开始不耐烦了。  
最后Lindir总结：“现在尊贵的客人要吃竹笋，我们就应该用最高规格的竹笋来搭配这位尊贵的国王。”  
  
众人欢呼雀跃起来，Lindir很满意。  
  
顺便一提，整个瑞文戴尔最稀有的竹笋是苦竹笋。  
  
Lindir深信这个“规格”的竹笋会受到Thranduil的“喜爱”。 嗯？你说要是My Lord不小心吃到了怎么办？请别担心，My Lord不喜欢吃竹笋。  
  
这碗饱含了Lindir深情和智慧的竹笋在晚餐时分被郑重其事地端到了Thranduil面前，搭配了小红番茄和一大把薄荷叶，红的绿的白的，Lindir挺期待Thranduil吃了一口之后脸色也变成这样。  
  
众人翘首以待。端酒的侍女，布菜的精灵，后面的乐队，无不伸长脖子盯牢那碗“Lindir秘制竹笋”。Lindir自己也是紧张地手心冒汗。  
  
可是Thranduil不上道，他喝了不少酒，和Elrond东拉西扯话家常，从他今晚自己身上一袭骚包得极致的银丝长袍一直到自己头上柔顺的堪比Galadriel光泽度的金毛，瑞文戴尔的精灵们更加爱戴自己的领主了，面对这类话题还能保持风度，坚持和Thranduil互动。  
  
后来Thranduil终于意识到对面是一位学富五车（他坚称自己也是）的精灵领主，终于放下酒杯，擦擦嘴巴，打算谈点有实际意义的事情。  
“Elrond，我的盟友，其实你不用这么担心未来的危机。”  
“我希望你指的是那位索伦，不是你脑袋上的树杈。”  
“Elrond，你一定是喝醉了，你都开始说胡话了。我当然指的是那位臭名昭著的魔君，他是魔苟斯得力干将，他有魔苟斯的邪恶和力量，他是给中土大地带来苦难的灾星。”  
全场静默，乐队都停下来了。  
Thranduil居然说出了很正能量的话？  
视线集中到了Thranduil身上，他冲Elrond眨了眨眼，“怎么了？”  
Elrond深知这位王夸不得，于是把那一碗竹笋往他面前推一推，“你大概饿了。”  
“哦，我还真是饿了，Elrond你太了解我了。”  
但Elrond显然不怎么了解Lindir，也不了解自己山坡上长的竹笋是苦是甜。  
  
“悲惨呀————”小叶子这样告诉亚玟，“Ada脸色从红到绿最后刷刷白！”  
这一碗威力强劲的竹笋让晚餐提早结束，Thranduil歪着脑袋顶在Elrond肩上，“你的竹笋变质了。”  
Thranduil焉了吧唧地在床上捂了两天，终于把精气神捂回来了，他跳下床的第一件事，就是把Lindir叫过来。  
“Lindir，”他亲切地呼唤，围着Lindir转了个圈，“我想知道我上次吃的竹笋是什么品种？”  
Lindir冷汗哗哗地下，“是山上比较稀有的品种，King Thranduuil.”  
“啊，这真是太好了！”Thranduil坐回椅子里，手指捻着发梢，“我要为我两天前的失态道歉。”  
他冲Lindir笑得挺真诚，“我第一口吃下去确实是被……苦到了，尤其加了那一把薄荷叶，我当时觉得我的天灵盖被掀起来了。但是——”  
Lindir听见这个转折就心跳加速。  
“这种苦味过去之后，隐约有些清甜的味道，这种滋味深得我心。”  
Lindir想跑。  
Thranduil没给他这个机会，“你能再给我弄一些这种竹笋来吗？”  
  
Lindir再次挎上小竹篮，往竹林去了。  
  
这之后再去竹林的人，赫然发现山壁上有几道剑痕，细细一瞧，上书——  
绝不要相信幽暗密林King Thranduil的任何话。

 

二.  
  
Lindir很忙，非常忙，尤其是近来，越来越忙。他要早起检查Elrond的洗漱用具，准备Elrond当日的服装，定好Elrond的早餐午餐下午茶和晚餐加夜宵，安排瑞文戴尔的各项事宜。  
  
近来Thranduil的到来让这种忙碌升华了，Lindir分分钟都觉得自己见到了伊露维塔，听见Mandos的呼唤。  
  
午餐不久后，Lindir接到Elrond的指令，要他送一条大浴巾进去。这真奇怪，My Lord什么时候喜欢在这个时间洗澡？而且还没带浴巾？  
Lindir往浴池方向走，隐隐约约听见水声，水汽朦胧里逐渐浮现出一个身影，对方站在齐腰高的水里，正在洗头发。Lindir把浴巾放到架子上，“My Lord，浴巾拿来了。”  
“谢谢你，Lindir。”Elrond的声音响起来，环形的浴池墙壁让Lindir分不清声音的来源。  
“Elrond，难道不该我来谢谢Lindir吗？”又一个声音响起来，这声音让Lindir发炸。  
“我觉得还是尽量避免你开口好了，Thranduil，你要洗到什么时候？你再不洗完我就先出去了。”  
Lindir倒抽一口寒气，他敏锐的尖耳朵雷达一样“哔哔哔”发出警报，妈妈咪呀，一如神伊露维塔呀，曼多斯呀求你收了我去呀——My Lord是和Thranduil一起洗澡吗？  
一起洗澡？  
在同一池水里？  
穿着衣服还是没穿？  
等等，那为什么送一条浴巾，My Lord的命令好像是一条“大”浴巾，他们还要共用一条“大”浴巾？  
Lindir觉得他好像开了什么窍，太阳穴一跳跳地发胀。  
  
水声响起来，像是有人在走动，侧边的阶梯上上来一个人。自朦胧的水汽里慢慢走出来。赤脚踏在石头上发出轻轻的啪啪声，每一步跨得轻缓而细致，他身上的水珠滚落下来，沿着胸膛，经过腰腹，在腿侧快速地滑下去，在那块突起的脚踝上又慢下来，最后成为他脚下一小滩水渍。  
头发难得披散开，湿漉漉贴在肩膀，水滴自那里而下。  
Lindir目瞪口呆。这个人瘦削但匀称，身材顷长，看上去舒展而优雅，胸口起伏，胸口……胸口上还有两点……  
Lindir觉得看到了要长针眼的东西，他迅速把视线下移，正好集中在对方两腿间。  
——救命。  
My Lord我不是故意的。  
Thranduil笑眯眯走近他，斜靠在架子上，凑近Lindir耳朵尖，轻轻说：“谢谢你，Lindir。”他反手抽走架子上的浴巾，甩开往肩上一裹。  
后方传来一声轻咳，Lindir从Thranduil身上回魂，想起来Elrond还在水里。  
——好像看到了不该看到的东西？  
他紧张地向后望去，该死的，水汽太浓，他弄不清Elrond的位置。这个时候要怎么处理来着，Lindir脑子转得飞快，他直觉应该拔腿就跑，当没看见，但是My Lord还在这里啊，这只危险指数特特级的花蝴蝶，光的，只有一条浴巾的，杀伤力太大。  
浴巾？  
Lindir倒吸一口气，那My Lord要怎么上来？  
想到这里，Lindir醍醐灌顶，Thranduil在干什么和他有什么关系，Lindir转身疾步离开浴池，又风风火火地跑回来。  
“My Lord，My Lord，我又拿了一条浴巾来，您可以上来了！”  
  
“我上来？上哪里去？”Elrond的声音听起来很困惑。  
不知哪里轻轻响起一声“啪”，又一阵衣料摩擦声，浴池另一边响起脚步声，Elrond夹着一本书从水汽里走出来。  
“Lindir，谢谢你的好意，但我不在洗澡。”Elrond指指Thranduil，“只有他在洗。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“咿呀——————————————————”  
  
这一声惊天动地，划破瑞文戴尔宁静的夜空，让精灵们以为半兽人大半夜不睡觉来夜袭的叫喊，来自小叶子清澈的声线。  
  
最近神经高度紧绷，睡着都能起来穿衣服的Lindir率先赶到声源地，小叶子正缩在被窝里瑟瑟发抖，发出呜哩呜哩的声音，看上去向被抛弃的小兽。Lindir走过去想拥住他，却被轻轻地推开了。  
紧接神情焦急的Thranduil奔进来，这个热爱小叶子的父亲一个猛子扎过去，连被子一起把Legolas抱在怀里。Elrond紧随其后，他示意Lindir把医生带来。  
  
“Legolas，你怎么了？”Thranduil拉着被子，“让我看看你。”  
Legolas捂着被子微微挣扎了几下，之后猛地抬起头，一双眼睛里盛满泪水，脸鼓鼓的，嘴唇蠕动几下愣是什么都说不出来，只把头埋进Thranduil的怀里，随后才“哇”的一声爆发了出来。  
“Ada，你一定是不要我了！”Legolas控诉。  
“Ada怎么会不要你呢？”Thranduil捧起他的脸，额头抵在他额头上，“告诉我，你怎么了？”  
Legolas抽了抽鼻子，皱着一张脸，“我做了个可怕的恶梦，你把我丢在瑞文戴尔自己回去了，我抱着你的腿哀求你带我走，可你一脚把我踢开，还是头也不回地走了……”  
Thranduil松了口气，但是心脏立刻又被揪了起来，他抱紧Legolas，下巴蹭着他毛茸茸的头顶，“我不会丢下你走的，这个梦永远也不会变成现实！”他用被子把Legolas包起来，“现在乖乖睡觉吧，我保证你不会再做这样可怕的梦。”  
Legolas点点头，安心闭上眼睛。  
  
这时Lindir带着医生过来，他在路上碰到了亚玟——她也好奇地跟过来了。Elrond示意Lindir已经没什么事了。  
亚玟站在自己父亲身边往床上望去，床中间拱起了一团，Thranduil坐在床边温柔地看着。  
她微微地笑起来，然后看到拱起的被子里掀开了一小条缝隙，Legolas的手悄悄伸出来，冲她竖起了大拇指。  
亚玟也悄悄握起手指，回给对方一个竖起的拇指。  
  
这件事只有他们两人知道，这一群成年精灵们，大概永远也不会知道了。  
  
第二天上午吃过早餐，Elrond坐在会客室里严厉地批评了Thranduil，他们一人坐在长桌子的一边，气氛沉重。  
“我想你知道Legolas为什么会做那样的恶梦？”  
“我不知道，Elrond，我一点也不知道。”  
“你应该知道！”Elrond提高音量，“你有多久没陪Legolas玩了？你一天到晚全部的脑细胞都用在捉弄Lindir，还有我上。”  
Thranduil瞪大眼睛，他想要反驳，脑子里闪过自到达瑞文戴尔以来的种种画面，他确实忽视了自己儿子，辩无可辩。  
“Elrond，你说得对，我应该做点什么，”Thranduil站起来向门口走，“Legolas逐渐长大，他有自己的朋友，阿拉贡，亚玟，我忽视了他现在和从前一样需要我。”他走到门边又犹豫起来，转过身，”那么我应该怎么做？”  
Elrond走过来，扶着他的背打开门，“相信我，我和你有一样的感受，”他拉着Thranduil出去，“我们现在去看看他们吧。”  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thranduil在花园的长椅子上找到了Legolas，他当时背对着他坐着，Thranduil幻想着一幅感人而温馨的画面，他把Elrond赶赶开，脸上露出慈爱的笑容。  
他伸出手，轻轻拍了拍Legolas的背。  
Legolas没反应。  
Thranduil绕到前面一看，玻璃心瞬间哗啦啦碎了一地——小叶子睡着了。  
站在不远处的Elrond努力憋住笑意，但仰起来的嘴角还是透露了他愉快的情绪。  
Elrond走过去，Thranduil冲他挤眉弄眼：“你在嘲笑我？”  
Elrond摸了摸自己的脸，动了动嘴唇：“我笑了吗？”  
这两个人站在花园里，对着睡着的Legolas，演默剧似的你来我往。  
“哦？是吗？你没笑？那你脸上的褶子未免太深了点？”  
“Thranduil，容我提醒你，你的年纪比我大。”  
“你最好把这句话收回去，Elrond！”  
“这是事实，伊露维塔作证。”  
  
Lindir自花园外的走廊经过了3回，他不知道他们在干什么，但他很担心，他想找个正当的理由过去。  
哦，对了，他想起前天Lord Elrond要他去开锋的剑。”  
  
Legolas由于昨晚的小动作，一直心神激荡，这导致他有点睡眠不足，但现在原本安静祥和的花园里出现了不和谐的音程。  
Thranduil和Elrond不演默剧了。  
“Thranduil，你别开玩笑了。你一天24小时里，有12 个小时在梳理你的头发，另外的12个小时则在考虑梳什么样的头发！”Elrond少有的激动。  
“哦，是吗？我倒觉得你应该好好向我学习学习，要是你对你的头发像你对你的书一样上心，你的发际线就不会这么急着出卖你了！”  
  
Legolas彻底清醒了。他瞪着大眼睛，托着下巴看一位领主和一位国王互相揭对方的短。  
“我的发际线再出卖我，也没你的实际年龄表现得言简意赅！”  
Thranduil涨红了脸，他侧过头发现Legolas正看着他，他完全没想到他们已经把他吵醒了，他对Legolas说：“小叶子，去把我的剑拿来！”  
“Ada，你要剑做什么？”  
“去拿来就是了，我要把Elrond削了。”  
“但是Ada……”  
“快去拿！”  
“Ada，我很乐意去，但是你的手正紧紧握着剑柄呢！”  
Thranduil大囧，他和Elrond吵得不亦乐乎，没发觉剑就在自己腰上。  
“得了吧，”Elrond摇摇头，“你不如考虑考虑换把弓？用剑的话我怕你刺不到人。”  
“刺不到人？刺中你就够了！”Thranduil拔剑。  
  
Lindir带着剑过来时被吓了一跳，Thranduil举着剑左突右冲，，Elrond的长袍不方便行动，衣服已经被拉了几道口子。  
“这是怎么了，Legolas？”  
“哦，Lindir！”Legolas回头惊喜地发现了Lindir，和他手里的剑，“我想你应该把手里的剑给Elrond，要不一会儿他可能需要裸奔。”  
“裸~~~~~~~~~奔~~~~~~~~~~~~~~？”Lindir叫起来，他二话不说把剑抛过去，复又立刻去准备另一套衣服以防万一。  
  
两把剑金属撞击的声音很响，领主和精灵王实力不俗，努力把对方往狼狈里整。  
围观的精灵渐多，他们不清楚发生了什么，只以为他们在切磋，长发利落地回旋，长袍随着动作飘扬。  
他们觉得这个场景挺美。  
但怎么能忽略他们脸上互看不顺眼的表情呢？Legolas叹着气，失落地想。  
  
亚玟从人群中走过来，她看了看纠缠在一起的2个身影，坐到了Legolas的身边。  
“这和我们猜想的不太一样。”  
“不，效果是一样的。”  
“那他们这是在干什么？”  
“他们在向我这个被忽视而伤神的小王子表演‘索伦之死’。”  
“哦，得了！”亚玟朝天翻了个白眼，“谁演‘索伦’？”  
Legolas笑起来，“你爹友情出演。”  
“友情？”亚玟也笑起来，“昨天晚上你找到答案了吗？”  
“当然，我要谢谢你的好主意。”Legolas咧开嘴，“Ada确实是从Lord Elrond的卧室出来的！”  
Legolas压低声音，“我真不敢相信，第一个冲进来的会是LIndir，Ada是第二个，这说明他根本不在隔壁他自己的卧室，而紧随其后进来的就是你爹。”  
“前后脚？”  
“是几乎同时！”Legolas故作失望，“他深夜会你爹去了，把我一个人扔在那里。”  
  
Legolas和Arwen说得兴起，完全忽略了左手衣服右手茶壶，呆若木鸡站在他们身后的Lindir。  
这之后Lindir又去了趟上次挖竹笋的山上，陡峭的山壁上又多了一行字：King Thranduil是个杀伤力巨大的花蝴蝶。

 

三.  
  
Lindir支着头，回想着Legolas的话，不禁脑洞大开。  
这是打什么时候开始的呢？怎么就在自己全方位24小时无死角的眼皮子底下让Thranduil钻了个空子呢？  
他挠了半天头，苦恼地看着镜子里苦恼的自己。  
然后他倒抽一口凉气。  
他想他发现了什么！  
  
这几天Lindir心事重重，并且这个心事很有分量，他今天早餐的时候把一杯水浇在了Elrond的手上，浇完后又走出去端了一盘浆果进来，随后在一屋子精灵诧异的眼光里，垂手站回了Elrond的身边，这一幕被坐在一边的Thranduil看见了，他言辞犀利地吐了一回槽，不想也没引起Lindir注意。  
两王面面相觑，Elrond挺关心自己的秘书，他冲Thranduil眨眨眼：“你又做了什么？”  
Thranduil挺无辜地摇摇头：“我什么也没干。”  
Lindir失魂落魄地完成一天的工作，脚下发飘地回到房间，把自己摊平在床上，他现在需要休息，至于My Lord房间里发生了什么事，暂时不想关心，他一把蒙住了头。  
  
Elrond的脚步也有点发飘，今天很忙碌，他应对了Thranduil，带队击溃了骚扰边界的半兽人，把迷路的探险小矮人领到了瑞文戴尔，顺便给他们解了谜题，以及在傍晚，收到了另一个消息，洛丝萝林的精灵，Haldir，受了Galadriel的命令，来看看……亚玟。  
Elrond停在自己房间的门外，敏锐地发觉了门已经被开过了。他推门进去，毫不惊讶地看到Thranduil坐在桌边，见自己回来了，伸出手示意桌上的酒：“我想你今天需要喝一点？”  
Elrond叹了口气：“你是不是应该多陪陪Legolas，他前几天还做了噩梦。”  
“别担心，他可是我儿子！”  
“就是是你的儿子，才令人担心。”Elrond在桌边坐下，“但我确实需要点酒，今天的事情太多了，”他眯起眼睛，“Thranduil，告诉我，你是怎么做到放下一切事务来瑞文戴尔的？你可是个国王。”  
“我有个异常能干的儿子。”  
“我也有异常能干的Lindir。”  
Thranduil歪着头给他倒酒，“你不觉得Lindir最近有点失常？”  
“如果不是你对他做了什么，那么他就是生病了。”  
“我们不生病，”Thranduil站起来走到阳台，他背对着Elrond，站了好一会儿，“他在烦恼什么你应该很清楚。”  
Elrond没有回答他，他在欣赏Thranduil的背影，这个美丽的精灵披散着长发，穿着层层叠叠的长袍，却不会显得臃肿，走起来衣料相互摩擦，看起来很……柔软。  
直到Thranduil皱着眉头转过身，Elrond才揉着太阳穴回过神，他站起来和他并排站在阳台。阳台临水，整片夜空都被包容进这个小湖泊里，银河划过整片水面，湖水都明亮起来。Elrond只要稍稍低下头就能看见他们两个的倒影，背景是整片闪烁的星空，他发现Thranduil低垂着眼睛也在看，湖水里他的面容不清晰，整个人像包在光芒里。  
“Elessar……”Elrond想起这个昆雅语的单词。  
Thranduil听见了，他笑起来，“如果你是在赞美我，那我很满意。”  
  
Thranduil被Elrond亲吻时脑子蒙了一下，这是Elrond少有的主动亲吻。舌尖小心翼翼地扫过口腔，触感和他本人一样厚重而优雅，Thranduil闭上眼睛，他难得地打算随波逐流一次。  
Elrond亲吻他的嘴角，舔舐他的嘴唇，像是在品尝一样，如果真的又味道，那也是刚刚那被酒的味道。  
“Thranduil，我们为什么会变成这种关系？”Elrond放开他，直视着他的眼睛。  
Thranduil被这个过分正经的问题逗笑了，他蹭了蹭Elrond的额头，“你说呢？”  
Thranduil眯着眼睛，微张开嘴，这是他的标志，也像个信号。他的呼吸扫过Elrond的脸，他发现他的气息甚至比酒还让人神往。  
这些层层叠叠的衣服非但不是阻碍，反而是煽情的调剂品，等到Elrond的手指触摸到Thranduil的身体，他终于模模糊糊想起来第一次触碰Thranduil的情景。  
也是被这个美丽的精灵所吸引，手指堪堪伸出就被他握住，勾引一样被牵引而来，触碰到他的身体时，心底强烈地升腾起欲望，想要清清楚楚地探索他的身体。  
想要上他，直白而露骨。  
“你在想什么？”Thranduil发觉了情人的分心，他恶劣地叼住他的耳朵，轻轻地问。  
“我在想我们第一次上床的情景。”  
“那是多久以前的事了？”  
“不知道……”  
“Lord Elrond竟然也有不知道的事情，而且还是和我有关，我是不是该高兴？”  
Elrond用一根手指压住他的嘴唇，另一只手握住他的阴茎，他低下头舔舐他的胸口，“Thranduil，我很高兴你今晚能来。”  
这句话让Thranduil乖乖闭上嘴，但他并不甘心承认自己的愉快，他果断地一口咬在Elrond的肩上。  
  
Elrond对Thranduil的脾气和身体了如指掌，他在漫长的时间里充分了解了Thranduil。比如亲吻他的胸口，亲吻他的腰腹，再比如用古老的语言在他耳边称赞他的美丽。  
他也了解Thranduil是个急性子。  
他的温柔充分的前戏并不是每次都能得到精灵王的认可，Thranduil更热爱冲击，这是他的原话，Elrond第一次听见这话时正在扩张他的身体，精灵王喘着气吐露不满，最后他果断撤出手指，勃起的阴茎进入他的身体时，Thranduil反手勾住了他的脖子。  
“Elrond，你今天一直不专心。”Thranduil抬起腿，顶了顶Elrond的腰，“你又想起了什么？”  
“我想起你说过你热爱冲击。”Elrond打算实话实说。  
这引得Thranduil笑起来，他粗粗喘着气，拉近Elrond，贴着他的嘴唇说道：“你既然知道，那还磨蹭什么？”  
Elrond不磨蹭了，他张开Thranduil的大腿，将阴茎抵在Thranduil的穴口，最后顶了进去。  
精灵王扬起脖子，这种他所热爱冲击会让他有强烈的感觉，在他漫长，毫无尽头的生命里带来真实。身体细微的敏感处被Elrond激发，他深深陷入床铺，汗湿的头发贴在他的胸口，他的一丝不苟会在这个时候被击得粉碎。  
Elrond能够深深地体会到Thranduil带来的美好，他被他的身体紧紧裹住，四肢百骸的快感层层堆叠，他抱住Thranuil的身体，胯下用力，顶入Thranduil的身体，同时亲吻他的嘴唇，感受他急促的喘息。  
  
射精时Thranduil不可抑制地颤抖起来，他更加用力地抱住Elrond，像是急于确认此时此刻的真实性，精灵都有这样的毛病——漫长的生命带来的空虚感。Thranduil则看起来更严重，幽暗密林的统治者现在看起来脆弱而美丽。  
  
注：Elessar是指星辰宝石，在魔戒中也指精灵宝石。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
原则上说，Thranduil打死也不乐意留宿在Elrond的房间里，因为会引起不必要的揣测和麻烦。所以无论多晚，无论多累（？），他都坚持要挪回自己的房间。这项坚持在这个晚上被打破了，当Thranduil捂着自己的屁股一步一停地跑去洗澡时，他不慎滑了一跤，脸着地之后狼狈地爬起来，站不稳又掉进了浴池。  
  
如果不是Elrond好心过来给他送浴巾，他大概还要在浴池里扑腾上好一会儿，Elrond把他捞起来，坚定地让他今晚留宿。于是两个人并排躺在床上，紧张兮兮地等待早上Lindir过来时刺破宁静的尖叫。  
  
结果Lindir没来。  
Lindir放了他们鸽子——他今天翘班了。  
直到Elrond站在瑞文戴尔门口迎接洛丝萝林的来使，Lindir的小身影才遥遥出现在人群后方。他站到Elrond身后时还在大喘气，努力抹平后脑勺上翘起来的两根毛，衣服也不甚整齐，Elrond想起Thranduil昨晚的话，Lindir最近失常得厉害。  
  
Haldir带着萝林精灵一路浩荡而来，Galadriel一直担心着失去母亲的外孙女，在她的授意下Haldir的人马被用来运输大批的礼物和特产。  
Haldir抵达瑞文戴尔的大门口，跨下马向Lord Elrond行礼，公式化地阐明来意后，这位洛丝萝林的巡视官笑着拥抱了Elrond，随后又笑着拥抱了Lindir，还拥抱了Legolas，最后亲吻了亚玟，正当Elrond笑着让开身体以为Lindir要去抱一抱Thranduil的时候，他看到Thranduil撅了撅嘴，眼睛飘了开去，他又看了看Haldir，不想他也撅了撅嘴，但没飘开眼睛，他笑容满面地走过去给King Thranduil行礼。  
  
幸好这个尴尬的小插曲没有影响什么，Elrond松了一口气，回头，他想让Lindir带Haldir一行人去休息。结果Lindir正保持着笑容一动不动地盯着Haldir看，Elrond回头又打量了一遍穿着大斗篷的Haldir，冷不丁撞上了Thranduil困惑的眼神。  
  
细细回想起来，Lindir开始不正常的时间与Haldir的来访不期而遇，难道这事儿和Haldir有关系？他轻轻推了推Lindir，示意他把Haldir一行人带去休息。Lindir看起来还有点神游天外，他觉得他需要和Lindir谈谈了。  
  
但谈之前他需要询问询问Thranduil。  
“你跟Haldir有什么过节吗？”  
精灵王笑起来，“Elrond，我在你眼里难道是个难相处的人吗？”  
Elrond诚实地点点头。  
Thranduil故作失落，“我和Haldir没有过节，我一百年来都见不到几个洛丝萝林的精灵。”Thranduil挑起眉毛，“我只是不喜欢他碰我的东西。”  
Elrond不禁失笑，这位精灵王喜爱在一些细节上较真，“Thranduil，我不是属于你的东西，我还拥抱过其他人，比如上次造访的矮人。”  
Thranduil微不可闻地哼了一声，他甩甩袖子加快脚步，Elrond无奈地跟在后面。结果Thranduil刚到转角又急急忙忙退了回来，Elrond不解地看着他，Thranduil把Elrond拉到转角的墙后，然后领主和精灵王一起小心翼翼探出头去。  
  
转角前面的不远处，Lindir正站在门口，向里面的人说着什么。Elrond发誓他活了这么久第一次见到Lindir露出这样的表情，他面露微笑，带着难以掩藏的羞涩与期待。里面的人走出来，赫然是刚刚到来的Haldir，他低垂着眼睛，举起手拍了拍Lindir的肩膀。  
Thranduil敲敲Elrond的头，“看来你的秘书交游甚广！”  
Elrond压低声音，“我正想找你商量商量，他最近的失常是不是和Haldir有关？你也看到Lindir看他的眼神了！”  
“我看到了，”Thranduil也显得很不解，“我以为他失常是因为我和你事情。”  
“Lindir才不会为了这种事情失常。”  
“可他看起来很排斥我。”  
“他只是在担心你把我带坏而已。”  
“带——坏——？”Thranduil拔高音量。  
Elrond赶紧捂住他的嘴，“他们走过来了！”  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
当天的欢迎宴会上，Elrond和Thranduil两位位高权重的精灵用放大镜一样的眼光扫描Lindir和Haldir的一举一动，他们抽丝剥茧，从一颦一笑里查找可能把这两人联系起来的证据。  
  
但这些证据显得牵强而暧昧。比如Haldir撩起过Lindir的头发，Lindir伸手拿杯子的时候数次擦过Haldir的手，Thranduil声称他看到Lindir一口酒也没喝但是离席的时候脸很红。  
  
Elrond需要好好想想，他倒不在意Lindir和谁在一起，他自己就和某个花哨的精灵王有一腿，怎么也不可能去干涉自己的秘书，就算Lindir突发奇想要和一头龙过几辈子，也没关系。但是Haldir是洛丝萝林的巡视官，怎么或者什么时候和Lindir搭上线了呢？  
  
“或许他们本来就有关系，只是你不知道。”Thranduil不以为然，他更在意Lindir会不会再给他吃苦竹笋。  
“我只是觉得有点惊讶，”瑞文戴尔和洛丝萝林的精灵都不是乐于交流的精灵，“此前Haldir来Lindir也没有出现这些状况。”  
Thranduil笑起来，他突然凑近Elrond，亲吻他的嘴角，“你觉得会不会是我刺激到他了？”  
  
第二天早餐的时候又出现了奇怪的事。  
“Elrond，你有没有闻到什么味道？”Thranduil捏着鼻子，到处嗅，他嗅到了Lindir身上，把对方吓了一跳，立马跳开几丈远。  
Elrond点点头，“我闻到了，Lindir身上的味道，他早上过来时我就闻到了。”  
Tnranduil抖了抖衣服，竖起全身的八卦雷达，“你不觉得是种草药的味道吗？”  
Elrond斜他一眼，“可能Lindir受伤了。”  
“哦——？”精灵王拉出一声长音，眼神瞟过站得远远的Lindir身上。  
“Thranduil，告诉我你没打算去闻闻Haldir身上什么味道。”  
  
Haldir身上没有药味，只有一股草木熏香的味道。  
Lord Elrond在下午的会面时亲自闻了闻。  
“Lord Elrond，My Lady一直很想念亚玟。”  
Elrond被拉回思绪，他微微躬身，“请代我向凯勒鹏和凯兰崔尔问好，谢谢他们一直关心着亚玟和瑞文戴尔。”  
“这次意外还见到了幽暗密林的King Thranduil和Legolas，Lindir告诉我瑞文戴尔最近很热闹。”  
Elrond确定这个“热闹”是个贬义词，Lindir不会把Thranduil当作“热闹”。  
“林谷偶尔热闹一下也没什么不好。”  
“不过您大可以放心，Lindir的忧虑请全权交给我。”  
——嗯？  
Elrond好像听见了什么东西，他止不住惊讶起来，Haldir刚刚是不是隐晦地承认了什么？  
Haldir也露出吃惊的神情，随即又笑起来，“我想Lindir大概不好意思告诉您。”  
Elrond很庆幸自己活得够久，无论什么时候都能摆出淡定自若的神情，但得知实情的激动切切实实回荡在他心里——Lindir果真和Haldir关系匪浅。  
换茶的Lindir正好走进来，他发现室内气氛好像有点不对，Haldir正冲他释然地微笑，他立刻望向Elrond，发现对方朝着他露出宽慰的神情。  
  
“看来就是这么回事了，”Thranduil指关节轻轻敲击桌面，“没想到洛丝萝林的精灵有这么高超的行动力，神不知鬼不觉居然就发生了！”  
“我难得听到你赞美一个精灵，”Elrond放下书，“我以为你只会赞美小叶子和宝石。”  
“如果你要把这当做赞美也没关系，我一直以为精灵在这方面很封闭，瑞文戴尔离洛丝萝林可不近。”  
“Haldir可没你说得那么封闭。”  
“得了吧，我确定他都没见过霍比特人。”Thranduil站起来，他答应小叶子今晚和他去瀑布边看星星，“你要拆穿Lindir吗？”  
Elrond笑起来，“Haldir说不定已经告诉Lindir我知道他们的事情了。”  
“我想他会很乐意得到你的祝福。”  
“或许我是应该当面和Lindir谈谈，如果我没有表态，他大概会一直失常下去。”  
“是的，等到Haldir走了，他也许都能把我的衣服放到你的衣柜里。”  
  
Elrond穿过走廊，边走边琢磨Lindir的反应。  
一直走到门口，却发现Lindir的房间门洞大开，就是不见人。Elrond左右看看，在门口走了两圈，刚准备离开，一回头却看见Lindir和Haldir并肩走过来。Lindir看到Elrond，惊讶地眼睛都大了一倍，他手忙脚乱，急急把什么东西藏到了袖子里。  
Elrond有点不高兴，Haldir已经都告诉我了。  
他看向Haldir，结果金发的精灵也用古怪的眼神看向Lindir。  
三方一碰头，Lindir觉得尴尬极了，但幸好Thranduil不在，否则他会想直接一剑送自己去曼多斯那里。  
“Lindir，你怎么了？”倒是Haldir先问出来。  
“My Lord，你怎么会在这里？”Lindir紧张得声音都变了。  
“我是想和你谈谈……”Elrond组织了下语言，“你和Haldir的事，我想我必须告诉你，我并不反对你们在一起，所以你不用紧张。”  
Elrond确定他听到Lindir和Haldir同时倒抽了一口冷气。  
Lindir直接呆了，Haldir眨眨眼，“您刚才是说‘在一起’吗？”  
再次听到“在一起”这三个字，Lindi雷击一样恢复神智。  
他不顾对方是瑞文戴尔的领主，一把拉过Elrond的袖子拖进房间，关上门，Haldir对着关上的门瞪了会儿眼睛，最终无奈地笑起来。  
  
“My Lord，我没有和Haldir在一起！”Lindir叫起来。  
“什么？”Elrond觉得他已经抓不住重点了，“你不是和他……”他想说“有关系”，但看着眼前的Lindir他有些说不出来，只好清清嗓子，“你最近魂不守舍的，还常常……看着Haldir发呆。”  
“我没有看着Haldir，我是看着Haldir的头发。”  
Lindir从袖子里掏出刚刚藏起来的东西，摆在桌子上，是个小小的罐子，“这个是我托Haldir带来的。”  
Elrond拿起来，立刻就闻到了一股气味——就是今天萦绕在Lindir身上的药味。  
“洗发水，”Lindir说，“洛丝萝林特制。”他看起来还有点自豪。  
“你为什么要让Haldir带洗发水？”  
“My Lord，虽然您可能没察觉到，”Lindir摘下自己的额冠，“您掉了很多头发，”他又指了指自己的头发，“我也掉了很多。”  
Lindir最后得出结论：“您一定知道这是为什么吧？”  
  
Thranduil和小叶子坐在水边，漫天的星星让Legolas很高兴，幽暗密林里面树太多，看星星需要爬到树顶。  
他依偎在Thranduil身边，这个场景温馨极了。  
直到Thranduil打了一个巨大而煞风景的喷嚏。  
  
过了几日，Legolas跑去山坡上练习射箭，他拨开山壁上的藤蔓，发现了一些字，刻痕有新有旧，比较新的那一行赫然写着：King Thranduil与发际线，不可兼得。

 

四.  
  
办、宴、会？  
  
Elrond满脸疑惑地望着Thranduil，Lindir的眉毛立刻揪了起来，Haldir原本想用叉子插个红果子吃，手一抖啪叽一声叉在了桌子上，声音还挺响。  
“对，办宴会吧。”Thranduil笑起来，这位正在做客的精灵王近来闲得蛋疼，他一闲得慌就开始动花脑筋，“Elrond，你这里什么都很好，”他顿了顿，开始表现得惆怅而孤寂，“——就是太安静了，”他又靠在椅背上，侧着脸望向天空，“我啊，独在异乡——”他眨眨眼看向Elrond，希望他接话茬。  
Elrond抽着嘴角，心说同一招也不兴用两次，但是他是领主，直接说拒绝似乎不好，所以他看向Lindir。  
Lindir简直想翻个大白眼给这两位看看，但他长年累月应对突发状况的神经回路立刻做出了应对。  
——这叫条件反射。  
Lindir快速抓起Haldir的手，仔细瞧了瞧，然后大惊，“Haldir，你的手怎么了，为什么留了这么多血？”  
“嗯？”Haldir瞪大眼睛。  
“一定是刚刚叉子叉到了！”他站起来，恭敬地向Elrond和Thranduil行礼，“尊贵的使者在瑞文戴尔受伤了，请让我为你去找医生。”  
Haldir反应过来，配合着演，“是的，请带路。”  
Elrond满脸黑线地望着那两个离去的背影，转头一看Thrandui已经笑开了花。  
  
“Lindir，”Haldir拉住一路疾走的Lindir，后者显然觉得离那水深火热的地方还不够远，拖着Haldir死活要再挪两步，“已经够远了！”Haldir抱住门柱，不肯动了。  
“不，不够远，”Lindir气鼓鼓的，“Haldir你最近需要出使哪里吗？我觉得有必要避避风头，Thranduil的宴会太可怕了！”  
Haldir一屁股坐在阶梯上，“他的宴会有这么……糟糕吗？”  
“糟糕？”Lindir笑起来，笑得还有点可怕，他幽幽转过头，“上一次他来瑞文戴尔举办宴会，扒了My Lord的衣服；上上次他来瑞文戴尔办宴会，他和他的仪仗队还有那头鹿喝光了所有的酒；上上上次他来瑞文戴尔举办宴会，他装醉非要赖在My Lord的房间里，这之后——”  
Lindir紧急刹车，看看Haldir的神情。  
“这之后怎么了？”Haldir挺好奇。  
Lindir深吸一口气，“这不是重点！重点是这家伙在瑞文戴尔的宴会总是不怀好意，My Lord——”  
Lindir想说多吃亏啊，这句话暗示性太强，不能告诉Haldir。  
“总之，宴会要避免。”  
“Lindir，那么现在你把Lord Elrond丢下会不会不太好？”  
Lindir嚎叫一声，拖着Haldir的袖子偷偷摸回去，猫在廊柱下面看看情况。  
  
不看不知道，一看Lindir脸都绿了。  
Thranduil在吻Elrond！  
Lindir一脚就要冲过去把那颗花哨的脑袋按到水里，幸好Haldir眼明手快拦腰捞住了他。  
Lindir只好暗暗磨牙。  
Haldir啧啧两声，挺吃惊。  
Lindir悲愤不已，抬手遮住了Haldir的眼睛——不许看My Lord！  
“Lindir，Haldir，你们在看什么？”突如其来的声音把偷窥的两人吓了一跳，Lindir转身，正看到Legolas站在身后。  
笑眯眯的，看起来可爱极了。  
“Ada和Lord Elrond在商议什么吗？”他说。  
Lindir和Haldir立刻站起来，两根木头似的并排而站。  
“没什么，大概在商议和幽暗密林的新贸易协定吧，呵呵呵~”  
“Lindir你以前不‘呵呵呵’的，”Legolas继续笑，他越过面前的高大精灵，朝里面看，“Ada，你在干什么？”  
里面登时传来一连串声音，茶杯翻倒的声音，凳子翻倒的声音，衣袍抖动的声音，还有一声惊呼——来自Thranduil的声线。  
  
Elrond轻咳一声，出现在门口。  
“我和King Thranduil正在——”  
“我们正在商议后天的宴会细节。”Thranduil抢断。  
“我们又要在瑞文戴尔举行宴会吗？”  
“是的，Legolas，”Thranduil转向Elrond，“你说对吗，Lord Elrond？”  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Haldir，你和我一样为人臣子，你一定理解我的！”Lindir扒自己的眼皮给他看，“瞧见我眼里的血丝了吗？”  
“我瞧见了……”  
Lindir捂住眼睛，“我是个精灵，居然也长血丝了，哦，这一定是曼多斯神殿给我的暗示，我想我快要离你们而去了。”  
Haldir拉下他的手，“只不过是血丝而已。”  
“而已？”Lindir转过头，指着坐在湖对面亭子里的金发精灵王，怨气挺重，“他那颗脑袋里传递的每个信息，最终都会变成我眼里的血丝！”  
Haldir不知要如何安慰，只好递给他一杯茶，“里面有山楂，你可以提提神。”  
Lindir接过去，喝了一大口，一口咬到一颗山楂，顿时酸得想掉眼泪，“呸！木渣渣的！”  
  
宴会这事情落到了Lindir的肩上。  
Thranduil作为始作俑者，只管出钱不管出力。Lindir为了对得起眼睛里的血丝，带了人马跑去洛丝萝林买了能买到的所有酒，Haldir看着酒窖里数量庞大的酒桶挺无语，“这么多酒，你都可以让整个瑞文戴尔的精灵跳进去游泳了。”  
Lindir二话不说立刻捂住他的嘴，瞅了瞅四周，“这种可能启发King Thranduil的话你就不要说了。”  
“好吧，”Haldir耸耸肩，“我觉得我还是再在瑞文戴尔打扰几天吧，现在整个萝林大概都搜不出一滴酒了。”Haldir估计了下酒窖里的酒，叹道：“按照萝林的物价，King Thranduil难道不会来问问开销吗？”  
“他正忙着说服My Lord和他同乘那头鹿，一起惊艳出场呢！”Lindir的口气酸溜溜，“才没功夫管我花了他多少钱！”  
他拿着笔哗哗记账单，突然一拍脑袋，“那头鹿的伙食费也要扣到他头上！”  
“Lord Elrond真是太幸运了，有你这位精打细算的秘书。”  
“那当然，”Lindir被夸得很高兴，“如果哪天King Thranduil需要一名会计，我一定毛遂自荐，不出一个星期，我就能做空他的全部财产，啊哈哈——”他大笑起来，笑了两声又觉得不符合他的形象，立刻停下来。  
  
准备的时间所剩无几，Lindir匆匆忙忙去检查给Elrond定做的新礼服。用了最坚韧的布料，最高超的技法，最密集的针脚，最禁欲的款式，Thranduil要还能把它从My Lord身上扒下来，那只能说明伟大的精灵王本体是把剪刀。  
“Lindir，你不觉得这个款式如果King Thranduil看到了，反而会更想扒下来？”Haldir指着中间一长排花样繁复的盘扣，“我想Thranduil会很乐意挑战新难度。”  
Lindir有点动摇，“King Thranduil不会真的找把剪刀来吧？”  
  
此时Thranduil正在做最后的努力，他继续了那个被Legolas打断的吻，并且更投入。Elrond捧着他的后脑勺，舌尖扫过他的牙齿，Thranduil的气息开始混乱，但他的脑子一片清明。  
这位精灵王的图谋不轨一定已经开始了。  
“Elrond，你最近对我真是太不专心了！”  
“我觉得太专心会入了你的圈套。”  
Thranduil反手扣住对方的下巴，“本王只是开个宴会而已，你不用这么担心。”  
“你最好去担心担心Lindir买了多少东西，你的私人财产大概要被他搬空了。”  
“哦？”Thranduil勾着嘴角，“但是全瑞文戴尔最贵重的东西现在就扣在我手里。”他轻舔Elrond的嘴角，“和我一起坐大角鹿吧？”  
Elrond一根手指抵住他的嘴唇，如果他和Thranduil一起坐在那头麋鹿身上，那情景太诡异了，“这件事不用商量了。”  
“你不怕我再扒你衣服吗？”Thranduil站起来，他围着Elrond转了两圈，看上去信心满满。  
“Lindir准备了一套牢固的礼服，而且我提醒你一下，你昨天刚刚修剪了指甲。”  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
宴会定在太阳落山之后。当最后一丝余光自瑞文戴尔消失，林谷经历了短暂的灰暗后，爆发出了人群的欢呼和光明——他们点上了庆典用的礼灯。整个漆黑的大地上只有林谷一处看上去充满欢乐和温暖。  
  
Lindir坐在Elrond一边，既感觉不到欢乐也感觉不到温暖，他紧张得要命，冷汗哗哗直下。虽然骑大角鹿的计划在Elrond的强烈抗议中没有实行，但Lindir毫不怀疑新的诡计已经在实行。Thranduil刚刚挥手叫了一个他仪仗队的成员过去，耳语几声之后仪仗队的那名成员点点头离开。  
诡计还体现在Thranduil的装扮上。这只注重仪表的花蝴蝶今晚居然穿得很随意，只有一身宽大的银色长袍，他甚至没带他那顶全中土闻名的树冠，只带了个小小的额冠，造型比Lindir脑袋上的还要简朴。  
  
刚刚离去的仪仗队成员回来了，凑在Thranduil耳边说了几句话，精灵王高兴地笑起来，转头正对上Lindir的眼睛，吓得Lindir寒毛竖了一背，赶紧转开视线。  
  
但是仔细想想，各个环节经手的都是自己，Thranduil要做什么小动作肯定会被察觉，那么还有什么可担心的呢？Lindir看了看旁边的Elrond，他才是今晚盛装出席的精灵，纯白色的修身长袍，立领严丝合缝地贴着脖子，一排盘扣直扣到腰间，那条古朴而复杂的腰带是Lindir亲自系上去的，还有背后的巨大披风。  
Lindir很满意，My Lord安全极了，他甚至觉得他才应该冲Thranduil挑衅地笑！  
  
Elrond自座位上站起来，轻轻敲敲了杯子，广场上欢呼的人群安静下来等待Lord Elrond的开幕致辞。  
Elrond走下来，到了广场中央一处高起的平台。  
Lindir直接就抽了口气，My Lord为什么要走到高台上面去致辞？在座位上不就可以了？等等，那个高台是怎么回事？谁建的？我肯定没建！他下意识扭头看向Thranduil，对方正在鼓掌，神色很平静。  
拉倒吧！Lindir在心中大吼，精灵王心里肯定乐翻天了！他把视线黏在Elrond身上，生怕那个高台下面突然开个洞，Elrond就掉进去了。  
  
“各位林谷的精灵们，我想林谷已经很久没有这样的盛事了，就在最近，幽暗密林的King Thranduil带着他的小王子Legolas以及洛丝萝林的使者Haldir，先后拜访了瑞文戴尔。”Elrond向两人方向看过去，Haldir立刻站起来点头致意，Thranduil也站起来，没点头，也没致意，他离开座位，向着高台走去。  
什么情况？他走上去干什么？Lindir满腹狐疑，眼见那个高大的身影走向Elrond。  
Elrond显然也没料到Thranduil会向自己走来，在片刻的疑惑过后，他向Thranduil张开双臂，做出欢迎的动作。  
“让我们感谢他们的到来，开始这次宴会。”  
  
这是Lindir最后听见的Lord Elrond的声音。  
这之后就爆发出了巨响，广场周围数个光球腾空而起，呼啸着直升到林谷上空，最后炸开成巨大的烟花。  
精灵们在广场上欢呼起来。他们相互拥抱亲吻，拿起酒杯，沉浸在宴会的欢乐气氛里。  
乐队已经开始奏起欢快的舞曲，有些精灵已经牵起对方的手转进了广场，一切都像是按照Lindir的设计进行。  
但是Lindir望着高台上，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。就在短短的几秒钟时间里，高台上已经空无一人，King Thranduil不见了。  
更重要的是My Lord也不见了。  
  
Thranduil把My Lord拐走了？

 

五.  
  
Lindir简直要疯，这个精灵王行事的时候有想过后果吗？他救不怕引起战争吗？居然把瑞文戴尔的领主给拐跑了，他的脑子被水淹了吗？  
他急得上蹿下跳，挥着手想示意守卫过来，无奈乐声和欢呼声太响，相较之下Lindir的声音堪比蚊蚋，正当他要找个号角吹一吹时，Legolas拉了拉他的袖子，递上一个信封。  
  
Elrond往山下看一眼，再看看Thranduil，又看看Mithrandir，突然发觉几千年积累的智慧根本不足以对付活宝乘以二，于是他说：“我没想到你们会联手。”  
Mithrandir有点不好意思，“我欠King Thranduil一个人情。”  
“我也会告诉Lindir让他终止和你的烟火进货合同。”  
Thranduil歪着脑袋，他不太喜欢被忽视：“是我让他帮助我把你弄出来的，你的秘书实在太紧迫盯人了。”他转头打消Mithrandir的忧虑：“烟火的问题我会解决，Elrond取消多少都算我的。”  
Elrond摆摆手，“你那林子里还能放烟火？”  
灰袍巫师挺无语，他咳了咳，“我的任务完成，找来巨鹰把你们弄到山顶真是耗费我不少力气，我可是个老人家，现在我要去你们的宴会上找点吃的东西。”  
Elrond看着Mithrandir坐在巨鹰背上离开的身影，挺严肃地问：“他走了，我们一会要怎么下山？”Thranduil自豪地一指树林边，他的鹿正拴在那里，“我已经让下属把它牵上来了。”  
  
Lindir捏着信纸，头一次想问候一个尊贵的上古精灵的全家。  
Legolas凑上去看了看，只见信上写着：给Lindir，我和Lord Elrond去了瑞文戴尔边境的山上，具体哪一座不会告诉你，明早会回，如果你想发兵去幽暗密林，请便。向你的左手边看，坐在那里的Mithrandir可以证明我们的去向。幽暗密林之王。签名下面还画了两只大鹿角。  
  
“你其实没必要用这样的方式把我弄出来。”Elrond在岩石上坐下来。  
“我想不出什么方法避开Lindir的火眼精金，我甚至觉得现在他都在盯着我，”Thranduil也坐下来，眺望远处低压的云层，“这里还能看到星星。”  
“很快，恐怕这里也看不到了，魔多的阴影会笼罩整个中土。”  
“我们会赢的，”Thranduil转过头看着Elrond的侧脸，“我只是不确定会付出什么代价。”  
Elrond笑起来，“你把我拉到这里是为了探讨命运？”  
Thranduil凑过来，亲吻Elrond的嘴角，“当然不是，那种事在书房就可以做。”  
Elrond注视精灵王的眼睛，“我们的关系是必定会结束的，Thranduil。”  
“我知道，”精灵王加深加深他的吻，只在呼吸的间隙回答，“所以我才这么做。”  
  
Elrond回应他的吻，感受到对方的呼吸，在对方口腔里扫过上颚，这样的事情爱隆驾轻就熟，只是突然就感受到悲伤的意味。  
他不费吹灰之力就伸进Thranduil的衣服里，精灵王的身体光滑紧致，肌肉的触感很舒服，他触碰到对方胸前的突起，在手指的揉捏下很快硬起，Thranduil的声音开始扬起，他个人在这方面无所顾忌，喘息声就能证明他的乐在其中。  
Elrond拉下他的衣服，解下自己的披风铺在地上，Thranduil不安份地摸摸这质地厚实的披风，突然感激起Lindir，现在至少他不用赤身裸体躺在地上。  
Elrond大概猜得到他的想法，他正在解那排繁琐的扣子，“我以为你会带把剪刀来，把这排东西剪开。”  
Thranduil看着他的动作笑起来，“我不用带剪刀，你自己会脱掉衣服的，”他坐起来勾着他的脖子，摩擦他的尖耳朵，“Elrond，你不得不承认，不用我勾引你，你也会被我吸引。”  
“好，我承认。”Elrond挺干脆，半响后他终于脱下那套礼服。  
  
这一次精灵王没有吐槽Elrond的前戏，相反还挺享受。Elrond握住他勃起的阴茎，轻轻摩擦。他亲吻Thranduil的胸口，舌尖舔过他胸前的突起，刺激强烈而直接，Thranduil的喘息一时间加剧。  
Elrond的亲吻经过腰腹，一直延续到了阴茎顶端，Thranduil不由自主地想要并拢双腿，却被Elrond捉住，亲吻在他膝盖上。  
“你难得没有催促我。”  
“你也难得这么放得开。”  
Elrond停下动作，眯着眼睛看了好一会儿，最终在对方疑惑的神情下伸出手指摩挲他的侧脸，突然问出一句：“你爱我吗？”  
“真神奇，从你嘴里听到这样的话，”Thranduil抓过他的手指，亲吻了下指尖，“那我们现在在做的事，是为了什么？”  
“为了欲望。”  
Thranduil大笑起来，胸口的突起随着他的呼吸而起伏，他抬起一条腿搁在爱隆的肩上，暴露出自己的部位，“精灵不会为了欲望做爱。”他张开嘴，含进Elrond的手指，柔软的舌头舔过指缝，他甚至吮吸了几下指尖，这个暗示再清楚不过。  
“你说得对，我们不会为了欲望。”Elrond抽出自己的手指，进入Thranduil的穴口，如他预料一般，Thranduil的眼睛眯起来，他一直很享受这样的过程，Elrond也是，后穴的温暖与山顶上清冷的空气对比分明，他深入其中，感受到肠壁敏感地收缩。  
  
Thranduil从不压抑自己的声音，Elrond挺庆幸这是在山顶，所有声音最终都会被卷进空气里，消失不见，Thranduil伸出手，拉下Elrond，张开嘴深深亲吻对方。  
“可以了吗，Thranduil？”  
Thranduil抱着Elrond的脖子，勾起嘴角，“这次等不及的是你了吗？”  
Elrond抽出手指，指尖残余的温暖很快消失在空气里，但下一刻他就更深刻地体会到这种温暖。他的阴茎进入Thranduil的身体，肠壁被撑开，再柔软地围上来。爱隆叹了口气，抱紧颤抖的Thranduil，亲吻他的额头。  
Thranduil后背贴着披风，清晰地感受到底下岩石的冷硬，他反手抱住Elrond的肩膀，对方炙热的胸口紧贴着皮肤，在这样分明的快感里他简直想哭。  
Elrond挺腰抽插，他还在向往更深处，肢体碰撞发出的声音很大，Thranduil急促地呼吸，身体随着Elrond的动作晃动，最后Elrond深深抽插了几下，Thranduil微微蜷起身体，紧抱着Elrond射了出来。  
  
Elrond抱着Thranduil，伸出手指沿着他脸部的轮廓描摹，Thranduil胸口起伏，最后噗嗤一声笑出来。  
他推了推Elrond的身体，“因为知道我不会西渡，所以这次特别卖力吗？”  
Elrond不为所动，注视了许久还开口，“以后会怎么样，没有人知道。”  
Thranduil不笑了，他握住游移的手指，“你知道，因为你已经看见了。”  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lindir杵在瑞文戴尔大门口，就像那两尊石头雕塑一样，他手持长剑，满脸黑线，看着Lord Elrond和King Thranduil同乘一鹿，缓步走来。他抚着心口发誓，如果不是My Lord正在朝他摆手，他手里的剑一定已经戳到Thranduil的面前了。  
始作俑者挺得意——他又一次得逞了！Lindir收起剑去扶Elrond下鹿，“My Lord，希望您没事！”他转头瞪Thranduil，又气鼓鼓地看Elrond把Thranduil扶下鹿。  
Lindir翻了个白眼，哦，得了，他睡觉都恨不得挂在那头鹿上，下来还需要扶？  
Thranduil朝林迪尔走过去，递给他一根树枝，“这是给你带的纪念品，我得谢谢你没有发兵去幽暗密林。”  
Lindir接过那根树枝，看了两眼，确定是瑞文戴尔随便哪棵树上折下来的后，他啪一声折成了两段，丢进桥下的溪水里。  
  
“My Lord，您不该让King Thranduil随随便便掳了去。”Lindir把衣服递给Elrond，还是忍不住抱怨起来。  
Elrond听到这样的语气觉得好笑，他转过身，“严格来说我们是被Mithrandir的巨鹰带走的，而且我是自愿跟他走的，Lindir，Lindir？你怎么了？”  
Lindir整个人都不好了，他看到了Elrond的背，上面有细小密集的抓痕，现在他想找块手帕放在嘴里咬一咬了，发生了什么事情可想而知，但是！但是！但是！有必要把My Lord 的背抓成这样吗？Thranduil是猫科动物吗？！  
“Lindir！”  
“哦，My Lord？”  
“你没什么事吧？你看起来很疲劳。”  
哦，我当然疲劳，我在瑞文戴尔大门口站了一晚上！  
“没什么，可能宴会上喝多了。”  
“这多亏了你，萝林的使者还在瑞文戴尔，但是我不得不去……”  
当然多亏我了，要不然今早列队观看你们骑鹿回来的精灵里还会有凯勒鹏和凯兰崔尔！  
“这是我应当做的，My Lord，您的披风去哪里了？”  
Elrond拿起准备好的衣服，微笑起来，“被风吹走了。”  
“被……风吹走了？”Lindir抽着嘴角。  
“是的，被风吹走了。”  
  
哄小孩呢！My Lady Arwen都不会相信！  
  
当晚，Elrond把披风的事情告诉了Thranduil，精灵王直言不讳地嘲讽了Elrond说谎的技术。  
“Lindir不是小孩，他不会信，”他觉得有必要再来一击，“Arwen都不会信。”  
Elrond叹了口气，“你不该把它丢下山。”  
“难道你还指望让Lindir送那东西去洗？”  
“我们的事情Lindir是知道的。”  
Thranduil捧起Elrond的脸，“我确定Lindir知道，我还确定Arwen，你的两个儿子，还有Legolas，甚至Galadriel都知道，我只是不确定你知不知道。”  
“Thranduil，我的确不知道你希望我怎么样？”Elrond皱起眉头，看着这张美丽倨傲的脸，“我该要求你西渡吗？”  
“睿智的瑞文戴尔领主不该说出这样的话，”Thranduil放开手，神情冷漠，这让Elrond想起坐在幽暗密林王座上的高贵精灵，“我会留在中土，我还会带着我的子民前往高山的深处，我们会成为中土世界的传说，成为伊甸人眼中的神祇。”他紧盯着Elrond的眼睛，“而你会受到大海的呼唤，你会前往西方，你会见到至高王，你会见到——”瑟兰督伊终于说不出来了。  
你会见到凯勒布里安。  
最后Thranduil终于憋出了一句结尾，“已经很晚了，Elrond。”  
“是的。”  
“那么我先回去了。”  
“好。”  
Elrond站在窗口，他目送Thranduil离开，他好像看到Thranduil回过头来望了他一眼，但他不确定，因为他看不清楚。

 

六.  
  
Lindir傻笑了一晚上加一早上。  
自Thranduil拜访瑞文戴尔后他从来没这么高兴过，简直是神清气爽，他全身上下每个毛孔都在张牙舞爪地狂吼：昨个晚上Thranduil一定被My Lord轰出去了吧~  
是的，当Elrond透过窗户看着Thranduil离去的背影时，旁边小花圃里脑袋插着两根树枝，眼露精光的偷窥者正是担心My Lord又被Thranduil拐骗的Lindir，以及被强制拉来挡枪的Haldir。  
Haldir挺不理解，于是他拨开脑袋上的树枝问道：“我要怎么给你挡枪？”  
Lindir按下他的脑袋，“如果我被发现了，可以说是和你私会呀！”  
Haldir挺严肃地想了想，“Lindir，我走了。”  
Lindir一把拉住他的衣袖，“哎哎哎，反正被误会过了！”  
这时Lindir看到了从房里走出来的Thranduil，以及它脸上迷茫的表情。Haldir敢用伊露维塔的名义发誓，如果不是处在偷窥者这样暗搓搓见不得光的立场上，Lindir看上去兴奋得都要引吭高歌了！  
“Haldir，你说我现在是不是应该立刻去给Thranduil送一壶清热降！火！的茶？难得他没有得手一回！”  
Haldir默默扭过头看看Thranduil的背影，又默默扭回来，再默默地把Lindir的头按到灌木丛里，最后下结论，“你这样补刀太狠了。”  
  
刀没补成，Lindir反被一刀。  
就在他神清气爽去给Lord Elrond送早餐的时候。他敲门，然后开门，继而发现门口挡着个人，正是Thranduil。他一只脚提起来靠在另一只脚上，动作挺怪异。  
等！他昨晚不是很早就走了吗？怎么现在在My Lord的房里？他什么时候又折回来了？  
“早上好，King Thranduil。”他立刻收起惊讶摆上瑞文戴尔官方笑脸，“真高兴在这里见到您。”  
“King Thranduil脚扭伤了，他来让我看看。”Elrond背着手从屋内走出来。  
Lindir一脸的不相信，他把早餐放在桌上，回头发现Elrond和Thranduil都望着他，前者目光柔和而带暗示，后者眼神调侃且略带不耐烦。  
Lindir在这俩目光夹击下只好走人。  
  
Elrond关上门，“你应该不是特地来气Lindir的吧？”  
Thranduil一跳跳跳到桌边的椅子上坐下，开始脱鞋子，最后撩起裤子，“你看。”他的脚踝处肿起老高一块，还红通通的。  
“Thranduil，你昨晚还是好好的，在自己房间都能扭到脚？”  
“我就是从你这里回去时，看到你的花圃里有两簇会走路的‘树枝’，我惊吓之余踩空掉沟里了。”  
Elrond叹了口气，“你的借口未免和你的形象不太相符？”  
“我是什么形象你最清楚不过，”他顿了顿，提了提自己的脚，“很疼。”  
Elrond只好蹲下去给他看脚踝，“你连战场都上过了，扭伤脚也不用……”  
Thranduil挑着眉望向门外，几秒后出现了有人敲门而入，是几个幽暗密林的精灵，他们抬了个箱子，进来放下后又出去了。  
“这些是什么？”  
“我的行李。”  
“Thranduil，你完全可以在自己的房间养你那个脆弱得不可思议的脚踝。”  
“你要把密林之王一个人丢在房间里看他孤零零的吗？”Thranduil还配合地扭开了头。  
  
Legolas抱着手臂看着走远的密林精灵，深深叹口气。  
Arwen也叹口气，“你Ada又要干什么？”  
“我也不知道，他昨晚上看上去挺难过，回来时还崴了脚，我只知道他在窗口坐了一晚上，然后今天一大早就兴高采烈地去找你爹了。”  
Arwen沉默了一下，决定找Lindir再送一份早餐过来。  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thranduil得意洋洋地躺在Elrond的床上，看着Lindir眼里跳出两簇小火苗。这个金毛的家伙是故意的吧？扭个脚要躺几天啊？又不是骨头断了，也不是胸口开了个洞，只不过是扭！了！脚！而已！  
Lindir是不敢当精灵王的面朝他吼的，但是他敢腹诽；Thranduil是听不到Lindir的心声的，但他能靠猜，于是他说，“是的，我是故意的。”  
Lindir忍无可忍，打算冲他龇个牙咧回嘴，告诉Thranduil即使是幽暗密林的王者，My Lord也是神圣不可侵犯的！  
他刚刚摆好架势，眼角瞥到Elrond拿了瓶药走了过来，机智如Lindir立刻改了口气，他对Elrond的说：“My Lord，King Thranduil长年居住在密林的洞穴中，瑞文戴尔的光照可能对他来说太强了，尤其是您的房间，可是向阳的。”  
Thranduil眯起眼睛，也装，“是啊，Elrond，你屋子里的光的确刺眼了些。”他用手遮住眼睛，“这恐怕会影响我的视力，我想以后我中土箭术第一的称号要让给Legolas了。”  
口气悲戚，闻之动容。可惜屋里两个精灵都没着道。Elrond生怕Thranduil一招不成再来一招，只好把窗帘给他拉上。  
  
Haldir觉得自己最近很忧郁，Lindir几乎每天都要来找他控诉Thranduil。  
身为萝林的精灵，Haldir是不能理解Thranduil的做派的，这些从幽暗密林来的精灵可能和他们的……脑回路不太一样。  
“Haldir，你不理解，”Lindir脸都皱了，“我给他去山上挖竹笋，他洗澡我给他送浴巾，他和My Lord打架我冒着生命危险去劝架，我为他掉了多少头发，你看看！”他抽了抽鼻子，“他要办宴会我给他筹备，哦，虽然我也坑了他不少钱，但是他把My Lord拐走我也忍住没发兵呀！”他抬起头，目光炯炯，“如果这样我都不是小天使，那还能谁是？谁是！”  
“反正King Thranduil不是。”Haldir摸摸鼻子，觉得自己也能算小天使。  
“他当然不是！”Lindir一口气说了太多，他抡起茶壶一通狂灌，“他是个恶魔。”  
“还是个美丽的恶魔。”  
Lindir放下茶壶，斜着眼睛瞪Haldir，“不就是金发吗？不就是蓝眼睛吗？不就是高大吗？我Lindir还是棕发棕眼睛呢！他有吗？有吗！”  
“等等，你茶壶里装的是什么？”Haldir拿起来闻了闻，一股酒味。  
“装的是茶。”  
“Lindir你醉了。”  
  
Elrond拆掉Thranduil脚踝上的绷带，那里三天前就消肿了，现在早就完好如初。嗯？你说那上的什么药？早在两天前Elrond就停止治疗了，现在敷的不过是软化角质的东西，真的，绝对安全，Galadriel也用这个。  
“Elrond，我的脚还没好吗？”Thranduil明知故问，他想看Elrond亲口承认的样子。  
“我想还需要几天。”Elrond镇定自若。  
“可我觉得我好了，也不疼。”Thranduil勾起嘴角。  
“你应该听我的话，我可是全中土技术最高超的医生了。”Elrond也笑起来，看上去认真极了。  
“哦？那我谨遵医嘱好了。”Thranduil坐起来，双手勾住对方脖子，凑上去含住Elrond的嘴唇。  
Elrond坐在床沿，伸手正好环住Thranduil的腰，他从没想过一个男性精灵会对他产生这样的吸引力，他希望Thranduil的脚可以恢复地慢一些，甚至内心隐隐约约产生更明确的念头——即使自己不西渡，也没关系吧？  
这念头产生了刹那，就撼动了Elrond的心脏。  
Thranduil放开他的嘴唇，“你在想什么？”  
Elrond笑了笑没回答，他回吻片刻，这次全身心投入，他的舌头离开Thranduil的口腔时，对方甚至留恋地跟着他伸出了舌尖。  
这样不经意的动作让Thranduil呆了呆，但他很快夺回主导权，“你还没告诉我你刚刚在想什么？”  
“你一定要知道？”  
“你不说我也猜得到。”  
“好吧，我在想怎么让你停止捉弄Lindir。”  
Thranduil大笑，“你在和我接吻时想Lindir，Elrond别逗我了，你的撒谎技术一如既往地不过关。”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Haldir受不了了。  
现在Lindir只要被Thranduil每日一调戏后就要跑来借酒浇愁，顺带吐槽，噼里啪啦倒豆子一样，内容晦涩难懂，比如他昨天提到的“揉成一团，丢在角落，形迹可疑”的床单就颇让人在意。  
Haldir趁机调戏这个醉醺醺的精灵，“你不怕我把这些事情告诉Lady Galadriel吗？”  
Lindir眼睛都快不嫩聚焦了，他晃晃悠悠花了好一会儿才理解了这句话，然后他高兴地捧起Haldir的脸，吧唧一口亲在他鼻子上，笑得很诚恳：“这下你也在这贼船上了。”  
Haldir被他的动作吓一跳，还以为鼻子被咬了一口，他赶紧把Lindir往肩上一甩，扛着扔回他自己的房间。  
于是今天Lindir刚刚提起茶壶，就被眼疾手快的Haldir夺了过来，他正襟危坐，表情肃穆，把茶壶嘭的往桌上一放，Lindir被他的架势唬得一跳。  
“Haldir，你怎么了？”  
“Lindir，我要严肃地告诉你，你不能因为被King Thranduil欺负就每日借酒浇愁。”  
Lindir苦着脸往桌子上一扑，“我不喝的话大概会和他打一架。”  
“你可以找其他的发泄方式呀！而且你喝醉了还撒酒疯，你说要是你撒的时候被Lord Elrond看见多不好。”  
“等等，我撒酒疯了？”  
Haldir抬头看天花板，有点不好意思：“是的，呃，你会站到桌子上掀起长袍边唱歌边跳舞。”  
Lindir掂量了一下，开始认真考虑起和Thranduil打一架的可能性。  
  
还没想出结果，一个侍卫精灵来报——King Thranduil要他的午饭，Lindir低头想了想，哦，结果有了。  
他换了件华丽的衣服，整理了头发，抬着丰富的食物，亲自给Thranduil送过去。Haldir看着他气势雄浑的背影，隐隐约约觉出不好。  
到了门口，他又做了一番思想准备，深吸了一口气，敲门。  
没人应。  
再敲。  
还没人应。  
Lindir有点疑惑，“King Thranduil，我送您的午饭来了。”  
里面一片寂静。  
好吧，自己进去，伤了脚踝连话都不会说了吗？  
结果一进去Lindir眼前猛地一黑，他借着门口的光看了看，窗子都关着，还拉着窗帘，整个一小黑屋。  
“Lindir，你好，请把门关上。”Thranduil的声音传过来。  
“您怎么了？这里为什么这么暗？”Lindir反手关上门，这下好了，快要伸手不见五指了，整个房间只有几颗宝石发出点点冷光，辐射范围太小，如果不是对这个房间很熟悉，Lindir能栽到鱼缸里。  
“这不是你建议我的吗？瑞文戴尔的光太刺眼。”  
Lindir想摸到桌边，先把托盘放下，再找支小蜡烛点上。脚步还没迈开，后背突然贴了个人上来。  
对方靠得很近，感觉得出来身形相当高大。Lindir能感到对方正低下头来靠近自己的后脖子，温热的呼吸一下下打在皮肤上，他满脸黑线，拳头咯吱作响，后悔没带把剑来。  
Lindir决定摆一张扑克脸，不管Thranduil看不看得见，他都要给密林之王点颜色看看。  
——他转过头。  
——一看。  
接下来整个瑞文戴尔的精灵，都有幸听见一个嘹亮的男声，拉破了嗓子嚎得惊天地泣鬼神。  
  
Thranduil贴在林迪尔背后，想看清楚他，于是他拿了块发着幽蓝光芒的宝石举到眼前。这阴沉的冷光搭配着他眯起眼的表情，足够让Lindir嚎出杀猪的效果。  
但他嚎得略久，这让Thranduil无奈，所以他动了动手里的宝石，想示意林迪尔别叫了，这只是光打出来的效果。但看在Lindir的眼里就更生动了，Thranduil皱着眉无语的脸看起来更阴沉了，Lindir的声音转了个弯，越发高亢起来。  
Thranduil只好去抓他的手，想让他平静下来，结果不抓不要紧，一抓Lindir剧烈挣扎起来，手里的托盘唰地飞了出去。  
  
Lord Elrond和Haldir破门而入的时候，听到黑暗里发出一连串的声响。先是木质器具相碰，再是银器叮叮当当掉在地上，然后是碗型的器具在地上滚了一圈，最后是几本书掉落的声音，这些声音伴着Lindir的叫声在光线涌进房间时终于平息下来。  
Elrond看到Thranduil抓着Lindir的手，Lindir正疯狂地想甩开那只手，两个人看起来都有点狼狈，更狼狈的是Elrond的书桌，被装满丰富食物的托盘袭击后那里惨不忍睹，Elrond走过去，拎起一本《埃兰迪尔的誓语》，那上面正滴着水。  
“我想你们有话要和我说？”Elrond朝着平静下来的Thranduil和Lindir发问。  
Lindir一看立刻扑过去，“My Lord，真对不起，我真是……我实在是……”  
Thranduil左右望望，抬头挺胸，然后他装着一拐一拐，走回床边坐下。  
Elrond都气笑了，他冲快哭出来的Lindir挥挥手，示意他不要紧，先回去吧。  
  
Lindir恢复正常，想到刚刚的失态他恨不得立刻去曼多斯回炉重练，Haldir走在他旁边，憋笑憋得很辛苦，最后在Lindir羞怒交加的眼神里大笑出声。  
接下来Haldir的房间又被Lindir洗劫，但在他去喝酒前，Lindir先去了一趟山坡，他拨开藤蔓，看着原来刻得字，化悲愤为力气，又刻了几行：  
——King Thranduil仗着My Lord胡作非为！  
——幽暗密林的精灵括弧除了小叶子括弧都很可怕！

 

七.  
  
Elrond朝身后回过头，他看到Lindir站在高高的台阶上，左右两边橙黄色的火把照耀在他身上，双目明亮，就像此前的每一次出征，他都这样目送他们离开。  
Thranduil骑着他的大角鹿从后面抄上来，皱着眉打量Elrond的战马，它的屁股被Elrond的披风遮住了。Elrond以为他肯定要再次嘲讽几句，结果他只是看了一眼就立刻扭开了头，神情肃穆，直视前方。  
“Thranduil，你没必要和我一起去，你毕竟是瑞文戴尔的客人。”  
Thranduil这回倒是笑起来了，“我当然要去，你不想看看我的脚踝恢复得如何吗？”  
“我知道你的脚踝很好，但是你没有带你的盔甲。”Elrond打量他一身轻便的袍子，“你可能会受伤。”  
“这不是什么大不了的事，我不会靠近他们，我只是在远处放放箭而已。”他提了提手里的弓，向Elrond示意。  
Elrond可不觉得他只会在远处放几支箭，但是Thranduil看起来去意已决。他最后深深地看了一眼Thranduil，对方的表情重归肃穆，Elrond想起Thranduil在走出房门时说的话，现在他终于确定了，这几个月来拜访瑞文戴尔的Thranduil又重新变回了幽暗密林之王。  
他双腿一夹马肚子，向瑞文戴尔的东方边境出发。  
  
Haldir从桥边走来，与Lindir并肩而立。  
“Lindir，你看上去很担心。”  
“我没有担心，这不过是半兽人又一次对瑞文戴尔边界的骚扰，没什么大不了的。这些愚蠢丑恶的生物永远学不乖。”  
Haldir叹了口气，他抬手握了握Lindir的肩膀，“Lindir，如果你真的不担心，只需要回答我‘我不担心’就可以了。”  
Lindir有点生气，他回头看向Haldir，金发的精灵只是笑了笑。  
“确实是有点奇怪。”最后Lindir不得不承认，“半兽人已经有很多年没有袭击过我们的边境了，而且，这是在深夜。”  
“半兽人不能在白天长时间行动，而且武器装备都很劣质，”Haldir捏了捏Lindir的肩膀，希望他放松下来，“而且King Thranduil也去了，这个阵容都足以踏平一个半兽人窝点了，别担心。”  
“希望这只是一次普通的边境骚扰，”Lindir转过身，最后这句话飘进深夜的空气里，消失得无影无踪。  
  
“Elrond，我不喜欢在深夜里行军。”Thranduil在疾驰的鹿背上突然冒出了这句话。  
“我以为你在幽暗密林的生活让你热爱夜袭，不要以为我不知道你会半夜跑到我这里。”Elrond深知不该在这个严肃紧张的时刻说这样的话，但他总觉得再不说大概就没机会了。  
“哦？我必须告诉你，深夜去你房间偷袭你的不是我，”Thranduil看上去不太痛快，“是Lindir。”  
“你不能老是陷害他。”  
Elrond示意身后的士兵们跟上。  
“请注意是你先挑起话头的，”Thranduil腾出一只手拉了拉衣服的下摆，东边的丘陵地风总是很大“你应该严肃点，像你平时那样……”  
这时候前方出现一些黑色的点，远远望去贴着地面密密麻麻地站了一排，Thranduil看见了，他原本想说Elrond的不严肃可能会害死他，后半句话硬生生卡在喉咙里，他深吸一口气，稍稍放慢大角鹿的速度，这样他可以看清Elrond发出的指令。  
“Thranduil，你可以看得见他们手里的是弓箭吗？”Elrond眯起眼睛，努力观察这一群半兽人的数量。  
“不行，要再近一点。”  
又前进了200米，Elrond听见迎风而来的半兽人嘶吼，他朝后望向Thranduil，后者正在极力在黑暗中分辨对方的武器。  
“是弓箭！”Thranduil大喊，“而且人数很多。”  
“向两边散开！”Elrond下达命令，身后的精灵士兵分成几个纵列，向两翼包抄而去。  
Thranduil和Elrond一左一右分开，Thranduil只来得及向Elrond的方向望了一眼，却没看到Elrond的身影，与此同时，对面的半兽人进队发出破空的声响。  
第一支箭到达Thranduil的面前时，他勾起嘴角狠狠嘲笑了这些丑陋生物的箭术，或许自己站到他们面前也射不中，身后的精灵撑起了巨大的盾牌，第一波箭雨纷纷被阻在外面。  
Thranduil继续带队向前进发，突然想起临行前Elrond对他说的话：你要去可以，但是答应我千万别受伤，这个黑发的精灵想了想又补了一句，这一次就算你受伤也不会让你待在我房间里。  
Elrond给Thranduil上了个保险。  
Thranduil努努嘴，拉开和半兽人的距离，打算乖乖射箭，他带领着瑞文戴尔的精灵停在适当的距离，开始迅速地绕圈跑，半兽人没有人领导就只是一堆野兽，聚集在一起小范围攻击，即使这次人数挺多，被包围的话就只能当活靶子了，他一边躲避射过来的箭矢，一边举起手示意后面跟紧。  
Thranduil已经跑了大半圈，看到前面隐约有马匹过来，Elrond采取和他相同的策略，现在又碰头了。  
Thranduil想冲他笑一笑，嘴角的弧度还没拉起来，他听见包围圈外围突然传来破空的声音。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
这个声音由远及近，Thranduil不用回头就判断出走向，他伸手拽过Elrond的缰绳，用尽全力向侧面拉，战马一声急嘶，侧着身子扬蹄，堪堪擦过箭；与此同时，更多的箭矢向包围圈的精灵们射过来，Elrond稳住身体，急急向外侧看，高高低低的丘陵上冒出了不少半兽人，他们的武器只有弓箭，也不靠近，依着岩石作为掩体不停放箭。  
“看来这些半兽人是有组织的，用这么大的部队当作诱饵，却用小部队来埋伏，看来目的很明确，不是要你死就是要我死。”Elrond一边骑在狂奔的马背上，一边格挡射来的箭。  
“我觉得你作为目标的可能性大些，”Thranduil跟在旁边，“瑞文戴尔可是个要塞。”  
“我们现在被包夹了！”  
“索性埋伏的半兽人人数不多，”Thranduil一拉缰绳，调转方向，“我可以带一支小队去干掉他们。”  
“等等，Thranduil！”Elrond叫起来，他调转头，Thranduil已经奔出了十来米，7名精灵战士跟在他后面。  
包围圈内的半兽人又开始放箭了，Elrond只好继续向前奔跑，他伸出手，下达指示，“减小包围圈。”  
Elrond带队的精灵向半兽人中心靠拢收缩，内圈的精灵搭起了盾牌，外侧的精灵射箭，半兽人阵列的最外层已经开始堆叠起尸体；但是精灵也好不到哪里去，内外侧同时射来的箭使得射箭效率很低，不断有人中箭坠马。  
  
Elrond远远望了一眼Thranduil的身影，他已经到达了最近的掩体，周围的半兽人都将箭镞对准了他，Elrond不自觉地抓紧了缰绳，但他无法前去帮忙。  
包围圈越来越近，Elrond用精灵语喊出号令，所有的精灵都调转马头将半兽人的阵列直冲而去，对方的箭不断落在盾牌上。半兽人阵列的外层已经更换了武器，他们拿着巨大的斧头和带刺的铁棒，摆好了架势。  
Elrond举剑冲刺，其他的精灵也从四面八方向敌人冲来。嘶吼与哀嚎交织，不断有精灵被箭射中而坠下马，更多的是马匹被射中后翻身倒下。鲜血的味道充斥在鼻腔里，这让Elrond回忆起过去经历的战争，历历在目，这些疯狂的场景不过是调换了场地和时间。他终于想起来，过去数百年的平静不过是在酝酿一场更残酷的战争，而Thranduil的到来更是对这平静的最后一个盛大的缅怀。  
Elrond的战马扬起了蹄子，冲进敌军的阵地，骨骼碎裂的声音响起的同时，Elrond深刻地意识到，这美丽的造访终归还是结束了。他的剑重重落下，像是在极力斩断对这造访的最后留恋，半兽人的尸体瘫倒，血液喷洒而出。  
  
Thranduil又被一支箭擦过，衣服上面又出现一条血红的印子。跟着他来的精灵小队只剩下了4人，他向Elrond包围圈望去，但什么也分辨不清。  
Thranduil拔出箭，射向远处丘陵里露出脑袋的半兽人。他侧着身子，弯腰伸手捡起一把死去精灵战士的长剑，迂回着向另一处丘陵进发，身后的精灵战士跟着他，都略显疲态，他们已经拔掉了6个丘陵里的半兽人埋伏。  
这一处的埋伏比较远，半兽人数量也比其他丘陵多，Thranduil一挥手，身后的4个精灵已经各自分散开，向这一点包笼。  
Thranduil搭箭拉弓，身体自然地舒展开，身下的大角鹿速度丝毫不减，整个画面浑然一体，箭射出后他立刻向侧面奔跑而去，变更自己的位置。  
然后他听到远处包围圈里传出了一声叫喊，他侧头仔细听了听，但这声音急促而短暂，Thranduil摇摇头，拉开弓弦对准他的下一个目标。  
这时他又听见了这个声音，这一次尽管依旧短促，但是很清晰，听起来像是凝聚的力量最后爆发的叫喊。  
Thranduil疑惑地转过头，望向远处厮杀的包围圈。  
“Elrond？”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thranduil调转方向，冲进了包围圈，他朝着声音的方向杀进去，正看到Elrond倒下。黑发的精灵跪在了大地上，他背对着Thranduil，肩膀的铠甲被削掉了一块，一道发黑的伤口暴露出来，背后的披风不自然地嵌进身体里，他的剑掉在不远处，Thranduil才发现他的双手已经垂了下来。  
周围有精灵不停地叫喊，他们向Elrond包围过去，有些精灵已经到达了他的身边，拉扯他的身体向后退，但是Elrond没有反应，毫无生机地被拖动。  
他觉得被拖动的就是自己，甚至能感觉到背部被沙地摩擦的粗糙感，直到一名跑过他身边的精灵拉了一下他的缰绳，他才意识到他还坐在他的鹿上。Thranduil转了下眼睛，然后锁定在不远处拿着一把斧头的高大半兽人。他连思考都省了，直接认定这就是杀了Elrond的罪魁祸首。  
Thranduil骑着鹿向那半兽人冲过去，鹿角一顶直接把对方掀翻，紧接着就是一把长剑贯穿了对方的胸口，他没有去确认对方的死亡，也没有拔出他的剑，随后他跳下来，拾起Elrond的剑，转过身格挡住半兽人的攻击，他感到了背后在剧痛，这样尖锐扎进身体的痛苦他最清楚不过，是中箭了。  
周围的精灵拉着Thranduil向后退，半兽人也向他们涌过来，Thranduil向四周望去，他已经看不到Elrond在哪里了。  
  
Elrond觉得自己像是浮在水里，既沉不下去也无法冲出水面呼吸，他能感觉到背后和肩膀的剧痛，他想动一动，但是感受不到四肢的回应。  
在包围圈时五个半兽人包围上来，他杀了三个，另外两个的斧头砍进了他的身体。Elrond眼前一黑，膝盖软下来，在闭上眼睛前他突然想起Lindir站在高台上目送他们离去的场面，Elrond自己都觉得有点惊讶，他以为他最先想到的肯定是Thranduil。  
被半兽人袭击时Thranduil已经和Elrond冷战了一下午和一晚上，原因是被戏弄的Lindir在Elrond的默许下光明正大地跳过了Thranduil的晚饭。号角响起来时Elrond的手指正插在Thranduil的发间，一下子他们俩都没反应过来，过了几秒才弹起来冲到门边——瑞文戴尔被袭击了。  
Thranduil踏出房门时还看了一眼Elrond的房间，“还是结束了。”关上门时Elrond听见Thranduil轻轻说了一句，他现在有点后悔那时没把他拉回来，给他一个吻。尽管Thranduil大概不需要，他总是能当断即断，相反磨磨唧唧不知如何是好，甚至延长Thranduil治疗时间的自己，才是在不断拒绝“结束”的人。  
  
Lindir收到信号带着军队跑去支援时，半兽人已经没剩下多少战力了。但是精灵这边损失严重，Lord Elrond重伤，已经失去意识，King Thranduil虽然很清醒，但是整个人跟刚刚从血里出来似的。  
Lindir当机立断先把人送回瑞文戴尔，其余的小队清理战场。  
  
Lindir总是能在这种时候冷静地指挥。  
但在回到瑞文戴尔，Lord Elrond的床边时，Thranduil就不确定了。  
“My Lord为什么还不醒？”  
“Lindir，这已经是你第1千遍这么念叨了，”医官收拾了东西，拉了拉Elrond的被子，“他需要休息，你也可以去做点别的事情。”  
“的确，比如去给我找点东西当晚饭怎么样？”Thranduil扶着他的橡木杖，一瘸一拐走进来。  
刚刚把他们救回来时，Lindir很感激Thranduil的奋力搏杀，但他现在真真切切地希望躺着的是这位精灵王而不是自家的领主。  
至少My Lord医术高明，也至少能让Thranduil的嘴消停会儿。  
Lindir思想斗争了半天，终于挪离了Elrond的床，去给Thranduil找晚饭。  
“他走了。”Thranduil对着床上看似毫无知觉的领主说。  
Elrond的眼珠动了动，最后眼皮忽闪了一下，睁开了眼睛。  
他微微张开嘴想说话，才发现发出的声音很嘶哑，只好冲他无奈的笑了笑。  
“如果你接下来想问我的伤，我没什么事。”Thranduil在床边坐下来，把橡木杖放到一边。  
Elrond看了两眼那根橡木杖，这一次造访瑞文戴尔，Thranduil从没拿出来过，现在回到了Thranduil的手里，其间的意思Elrond很明白。  
“我以为你要提前‘西渡’了。”Thranduil看上去有些生气，他俯下身体凑近Elrond，一只手撑在Elrond的枕头上。  
Elrond清了清嗓子，“你不能……这么对待一个受重伤的人。”  
“可你看起来很希望吻我。”  
Elrond只好点了点头。  
Thranduil凑过去，含住对方的嘴唇，舔了一下，正当Elrond打算张开嘴时，Thranduil像是报复一样，一口咬在他的嘴角上。  
“你说过就算我这次受伤了也不会留我在你房间里。”Thranduil挑着眉毛拉了拉他的衣领，露出一截白色的绷带。  
“你该好好休息。”  
“是的，Lord Elrond，”他站起来拿起他的橡木杖，“我也不打扰你休息了，再见。”  
Thranduil出去时遇到了Lindir，对方正抬了食物过来，Thranduil破天荒地给了他一个堪称友善的微笑。  
“King Thranduil怎么走了，他不吃了吗？”Lindir放下盘子，然后看了看Elrond，“My Lord你醒了！”  
“My Lord你的嘴角怎么了？”

 

八.  
当天夜里King Thranduil从Elrond卧室出来后就下令整装，翌日清晨幽暗密林一行人在瑞文戴尔大门前列队，随后出发回到幽暗密林。  
Lord Elrond受伤过重，没有出来送行，但看起来他似乎很清楚Thranduil的动向。Lindir只能假设昨晚Thranduil已经和Elrond到过别了，他代表瑞文戴尔为King Thranduil送行，对方出发后他像往常一样站在高台上目送。  
他还没从刚刚Thranduil给他的一个拥抱里缓过神来，坑爹的Thranduil居然拥抱了他，这背后没有什么阴谋诡计简直对不起Lindir超常的想象力。Lindir左右瞧了瞧，心说是不是该鸣礼花欢送，他挥了挥袖子刚想付诸行动，走在队首的Thranduil毫无征兆地回过头看了他一眼，把Lindir吓一跳，虽然他并不清楚Thranduil是否真的在看他，也不确定Thranduil脸上的神情，但这都不妨碍他给Thranduil脑补一个“被我逮到了”的表情。  
Thranduil的队伍一直前进道看不见，Lindir才重新坐回了Elrond的床边，边削苹果边等Lord Elrond睡醒。一直削了八个苹果Elrond也没动静，Lindir有些泄气，他放下苹果和小刀，围着床把被子的边角挨个紧了紧，Elrond还是沉睡。  
最后Lindir终于忍不住了，他走到Elrond床前，稍稍低下头，神情恭敬。  
“My Lord，King Thranduil已经走了。”  
  
这八个苹果最后被Lindir自己吃了三个，剩下的五个他强制Haldir吃了。当Haldir在Lindir的注视下把啃得细细的苹果梗扔掉后，他走到了窗边，这时整个林谷正逐渐染上金黄，一天马上就要过去。  
他叹了口气。  
Lindir也叹了口气，“别望了，从你这里只能望到对岸的山壁。”  
Haldir挺无奈地回头，之后郑重其事地盯着Lindir看了好一会儿，才开口，“Lindir，我也要回萝林了。”  
Lindir拨了拨手指甲，表现得很不以为意，“哦是吗？你真该和King Thranduil一块儿走，省得我还要再送你一次，高台上风可大了。”  
Haldir笑起来，走到Lindir身后，按在他的肩膀上，然后弯腰在他头顶心吻了一下，Lindir只觉得头发动了动，他歪了歪头，“你在做什么？”  
“你头上有只虫。”  
Lindir跳起来狂甩头，Haldir大笑，摆摆手，“哎，是骗你的。”  
Lindir勃然大怒，手指着大门口：“你给我走！”  
  
两天后Haldir真走了，Lindir照例站在高台上目送，一直到马队奔跑出视线。  
  
啊，瑞文戴尔恢复了清静。  
走在走道上只能听到文法优雅的交谈声，长袍缓慢拖过地面的沙沙声，还有瀑布坠落的水声。  
Lord Elrond在不久后终于可以坐起来了。  
他花了几乎除休息以外的所有时间来看书，从头到尾都没表现出对Thranduil的关心，除了一件，瑞文戴尔护送Thranduil的侍卫长回来禀报后，Elrond在一页插图上花了两个小时。  
这倒让Lindir有点怀念Thranduil在的日子了，撇去他给My Lord以及自己找的麻烦事，Lindir又深刻地想了想，晃晃头停止这个念头。  
清静难道不好吗？现在可没人会叫Lindir去挖竹笋了。Lindir想了想，跑去山壁边拨开藤蔓，他刻的字还留在那里。Lindir很庆幸King Thranduil没发现，他挑了挑眉毛加了一句：King Thranduil经常来瑞文戴尔也不坏。  
想了想又加了一句：King Thranduil走了后My Lord看上去有些悲伤。  
  
但这悲伤并未长久。  
Elrond的伤好了没多久，就收到了来自烈酒河的消息——那里出现了戒灵的身影。Elrond向四方派出精灵，直到格洛芬戴尔的马带着弗罗多出现在瑞文戴尔，中土大陆的危机终于不可逆转地开始。  
Elrond在会以之后将Legolas单独带到了书房。  
“Legolas，我想Thranduil只是让你来通知我们咕噜的事情，你擅自就加入了护戒队。”  
Legolas笑了笑，“但是父亲也不会不同意我加入，您应该很清楚他的为人。”  
Elrond当然清楚，Thranduil是个放手果断，绝不拖泥带水的精灵王。他抬起头望向Legolas，对方正歪着头冲他微笑，心说小叶子到底是Thranduil之子，Elrond叹了口气，“你加入护戒队，必定会削减幽暗密林的战力，King Thranduil的压力会很大。”  
“幽暗密林是天险，不是那么容易攻破的地方，”Legolas拉了拉披风，从口袋里掏出一封信放在Elrond的桌子上，“这是父亲让我交给您的。”  
Elrond没接，Legolas看起来对此不以为意，“父亲说您曾经在山顶上问了他一个问题，他没回答，”Legolas顿了顿，抿了下嘴唇，“这是答案。”  
说完Legolas告退，Elrond拿起那封信，反反复复翻了好几遍，都没拆开，最后他拉开抽屉，把信锁了进去。  
  
这场大战旷日持久，损失惨重。  
到最后瑞文戴尔的精灵也开始了前往灰港，Elrond修复了伊兰迪尔之剑交到了阿拉贡手上。  
这大概是他最后能做的事情。  
之后他快马加鞭前往幽暗密林，那里的战线并不比阿拉贡轻松，魔多的南方要塞正对幽暗密林展开封锁，他远远就能眺望到那片森林中腾起的大火。  
Elrond绕过正面防线进入幽暗密林，里面有很多半兽人和哥布林的尸体，他们尚未触到Thranduil的堡垒就命丧蜘蛛之口。  
Thranduil巨大宫殿的入口已经扎下了精灵大军的阵营，Elrond策马进来时Thranduil正坐在树影下擦他的剑。所以Elrond跑了两圈也没看到Thranduil的身影，还是其他的精灵指了指不远的大树，他才发现了Thranduil。他跳下马走过去。  
“Lord Elrond，没想到还能再见到你。”Thranduil在Elrond的下摆进入视线时抬起头，“我以为你已经前往灰港了。”  
Thranduil抖了抖披风站起来，把剑收回剑鞘。  
Elrond仔细看了看Thranduil，他身上有些伤，盔甲上面沾着些发黑的血渍，还有他的头发上也有。  
“你应该好好记住我这个样子，这大概是我最狼狈的时候了。”Thranduil靠近Elrond，从他的马上摸出一个水囊，灌了几口，“我真希望你带的是酒。”  
“Thranduil，凯勒鹏已经向南方要塞发兵，洛丝萝林的军队很快就会到了。”  
Thranduil望了眼远处的精灵士兵们，回过头突兀地问，“你看了我的信吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那么你是来告诉我凯勒鹏的事情？”Thranduil笑起来，他现在想刁难Elrond的了，“现在我知道了，你还要说什么吗？”  
Elrond看得出来Thranduil压抑的愤怒，但他必须要说，“这场战争会在不久后结束，Thranduil，你要怎么办？”  
“我要给幽暗密林改名，你觉得叫‘Eryn Lasgalen’怎么样？”  
“Thranduil，我是认真的，我在问你要怎么办？”  
Thranduil贴近Elrond，眼睛里的愤怒不加掩饰，“Lord Elrond，你为什么不用你引以为豪的预知能力看看未来还会发生什么。”  
“我已经不需要看了！”Elrond深吸一口气，与Thranduil对峙。  
“是的，你当然不需要，你已经看到亚玟一个人徘徊在森林中，你为什么不强制带她走，你为什么不说出来，你来这里是希望我照顾她。”Thranduil冷笑一声，“Elrond，你是不需要看，还是不敢看？”  
“你自己不也会放Legolas西渡吗？”  
“那是他自己的选择。”  
“那么亚玟也是她自己的选择，我只能尊重她的选择，即使我很难过，”Elrond瞪着Thranduil，“所以我现在在问你的选择！”  
Thranduil愣了一下，他推开Elrond，把水囊塞回他手里，自顾自走回阵营，“我是幽暗密林之王。”Thranduil的声音低沉，“我会帮你照顾亚玟，如果她愿意，还有洛丝萝林和瑞文戴尔不愿西渡的精灵，”他回过头，居然冲Elrond笑了一下，“哦，对了，你如果要装满你的水囊，可以去找我的军需官，但他大概只能给你酒了，反正我这里只剩下酒了。”  
  
自此之后Elrond再也没有见过Thranduil，他住在空荡荡的瑞文戴尔，直到魔戒被摧毁，索伦的残余部众被清除。他在仲夏参加阿拉贡的加冕仪式和婚礼，最后在九月的末尾登上灰港的船。  
  
Elrond和Galddriel一起站在船舷望向远处的海面。  
“Elrond，你听说了吗？King Thranduil把幽暗密林改名为绿叶森林了。”Galadriel侧过头，她在等Elrond的回答。  
“是的，我听说了，”Elrond不知如何继续下去，“Legolas应该回去看看。”  
“他会有一片自己的领土，”Galadriel回头看了一眼逐渐远离的中土大陆，笑起来，“Elrond，这真是个美丽的地方，但我们永远也不会回来了。”  
Elrond笑了笑，手指攥紧了船舷。  
“你应该回头看看。”Galadriel离开时这么告诫他。  
  
但Elrond最终也没有回头再看一眼中土大陆。  
  
就像Thranduil给他的信，他最终也没有拆开。  
  
FIN.  
.............  
................  
...................  
FIN？  
  
FIN!!  
  
怎么就FIN了？  
  
Thranduil阴沉着脸，把手里的几张纸扔回Elrond的怀里。  
他居高临下瞪着Elrond，顺便分了点精力瞪了会儿Lindir。  
“我想你忘记了给我解释解释这是什么东西。”  
Thranduil怒气冲天地在屋子里走来走去，“这实在是太不负责任了！为什么就FIN了？后来我带领我的子民开拓深山的事迹怎么没了？伊甸人称我为‘最后的精灵王’怎么也没了？我还给你照顾亚玟和瑞文戴尔没离开的精灵你总该提一提吧？”  
想到Elrond，Thranduil停了下来，他拿橡木杖指着Elrond，“这么说你知道我当时在灰港？”  
“是的，我和Lady Galadriel都知道。”  
“我假设我的信你也看了？”  
“是的，但是到达瓦林诺后才看的。”  
Thranduil勃然大怒，Elrond有点招架不住，他朝Lindir投了个眼神，对方立刻会意。  
“King Thranduil，您不用为这几张纸生气，”Lindir立刻把那几张纸收走，“最近Lady Galadriel一直在抱怨瓦林诺没有什么辛达语写的书籍，所以Haldir写了这个。”Lindir很强调Haldir的名字。  
Thranduil的眼睛危险地眯起来。  
Lindir机灵地立刻就走。  
所以Thranduil只好责问Elrond，“Galadriel会看这种东西？”  
Elrond高深莫测地笑起来，“万物都在变化中，你看Legolas最后还不又跑回去接你，何况是Galadriel这么睿智的精灵。”  
Thranduil想了想，放下橡木杖，冷笑，“Elrond，我可比你多活很多年，你最好现在就告诉我，这真的是Haldir写的吗？”  
“当然。”  
Thranduil二话不说拉开门，出去，“我觉得我最好还是向凯勒布里安看齐，去追随众神学习比较要紧。”  
“好吧，Lindir写的。”Elrond迅速反水。  
门外猫腰偷听的Lindir秘书大呼糟糕。  
Thranduil重新关上门，挑起眉毛，“Elrond，某些时候你可比我大胆多了。”  
“信的内容我没告诉Lindir，”Elrond笑起来，“所以他没写进去，”Elrond拉过Thranduil，把额头抵在对方额头上，“我只是想看看你最终会不会西渡，当时凯勒鹏和Legolas都还在中土。”  
“我要是不西渡呢？”  
“这个‘要是’并不成立，我想我会自己去接你。”  
King Thranduil看起来挺满意。  
Lindir扒着门缝确认Lord Elrond已经把话题从自己身上引开后，终于松了一口气。  
他掏出笔，加上最后一句话。  
——King Thranduil大概又要打扰My Lord好一阵子。

 


	2. 番外

翻出个番外，遂出来吓吓人。  
时间线……忘记了囧  
恶搞

 

桌上有个酒杯。  
Haldir和Lindir围着这张桌子各转了两圈，最后双双把它围住，4只眼睛直直瞪着那杯子。  
“这是个唇印。”Lindir抱着手臂，下了结论。  
“哦，”Haldir对着窗外深沉地眨眼，“我以为这个唇印够明显了，我一进门就看见了。”  
“我的房间里，”Lindir强调，“我的桌子上，突然出现了一只酒杯，酒杯上还有个唇印。”  
“也许是你自己的。”  
“哈哈。”Lindir扯着嘴角干巴巴笑了一声，“一点也不好笑。”  
Haldir挺严肃地看着他。  
Lindir转身到柜子里拿出自己的酒杯，翻个白眼把嘴唇贴到杯沿上，压了一会儿再放开，“瞧，没有印子。”  
“哦。”Haldir发了个单音节，他们何必要为了只酒杯，哦，带唇印的酒杯，Lindir在他的脑里高声提醒，而费神呢？他低下头，正对上Lindir满脸期待的眼神，手里还握着他自己的酒杯。  
“你要干什么？”  
“轮到你了。”Lindir把杯子凑上去，下巴扬着示意Haldir的嘴唇。  
Haldir向后大跨一步，Lindir紧紧跟上去。  
“我觉得这是你的职业病在发作。”Haldir推拒。  
“哦对，我的职业病，已经根深蒂固了，所以别折磨我。”Lindir几乎要跳到Haldir身上去了。  
“你要向我证明一下，”Lindir坚持，“这不是什么针对我的小把戏。”  
“Lindir，你因为King Thranduil的到来变成了惊弓之鸟。”  
“你说什么都好，现在，”他指了指自己，“这只惊弓之鸟准备好要去惊别人了。”  
“谢谢你还告诉我一声，”Haldir推着他的腰，“我就是被你惊到的第一个。”  
“别想逃！”Lindir意识到Haldir半个身体已经闪出了包围圈，立刻伏低了身体扑上去。Haldir被这一扑扑到了书架上，刷拉拉一摞的纸卷跌下来。  
“Lindir，你有没有觉得这有点傻？”  
他们俩从书架上滑进纸堆里，Lindir还稳当地捏着那只杯子。  
“有。”Lindir挺直接，“等我找到始作俑者我会让他更傻。”  
“你又不能抱着个杯子挨个要求别人在上面敲唇印子！”  
“我当然能。”  
“你不能。”  
“我是Lindir，我当然能。”  
Haldir翻着眼睛被Lindir掀在地上，那酒杯又凑到他面前了。  
“你不打算放过我了，是吧？”  
“我允许你再挣扎一下。”  
Haldir的后脑勺往地板上一敲，一副视死如归的模样，他拿过杯子，杯底在他手心里转了一圈，最后在Lindir逐渐加剧的体重压力下决绝地把嘴唇压在了杯子上。  
Lindir坐回椅子里，拿着那带唇印的杯子，挺失望，“竟然不是你。”  
Haldir从纸堆里站起来，“当然不是我。”  
Lindir眯起眼睛瞧着Imladris一成不变的窄桥。

“My King。”Elrond着重了“King”，“你吓着他了。”  
“是吗？”Thranduil夸张地转过头，“我只是想表示友好。”  
“握着橡木杖瞪着眼睛，对我的养子说‘你不能和Legolas坐在一起’。”Elrond深深叹了口气，“在我看来这不叫友好。”  
Thranduil一时没法儿辩解，哼着气喝着酒。  
“事实上——”Elrond适时地开口。  
“哦得了，”Thranduil把酒杯拍在桌上，“别跟我说什么‘事实上’，全中土都知道你那蹩脚的预知能力。他们长大了是要相遇也好，相杀也好，结婚都好，现在，”精灵王的脸上摆出高深莫测的笑容，“还是得听我的。”  
Elrond斜着眼睛想戳穿他，憋了好久终于憋回去，忍辱负重地接下了“蹩脚的预知能力”这么个说法，“嗯，那你就看着吧。”  
“别觉得我是思想陈旧的家长，”Thranduil皱着眉，“我只是觉得——”  
Elrond抢断，“你想要参与他们之间的相遇。”精灵智者觉得他在精灵王身上耗费的心里过多了，他的疲累就反应在他额头上。  
Thranduil被抢了话头，不高兴地拿指关节敲着桌面，“这就是你的‘蹩脚的预知能力’。”  
Elrond挺头疼，“你的性格使然，这个用不着预知。”  
Thranduil硬生生吃了一记瘪，转着眼睛转移话题，“我没想到会在这里见到洛林的精灵。”  
Elrond挺乐意这一页终究是翻过去了，“Haldir是来探望Lindir的。”  
“哦，看得出来他们交情很深。”  
Elrond古怪地瞧着他，“他们是情侣。”  
Thranduil一时愣着没反应过来，Elrond乐得见到精灵王再吃一回瘪，于是放慢了速度凑到Thranduil耳朵边又强调了一遍“他、们、是、情、侣。”  
精灵王眨巴了两下眼睛，这句话在他的大脑里终于完全炸开，他一时说不出话来，只好比划着手指，来回指着自己和Elrond。  
“是的，和我们一样，”Elrond肯定他的比划，“但还是有些不一样的。”  
“太不一样了。”Thranduil更正他。  
“我以为你已经知道了。”  
“Haldir是我没想到的。”精灵王皱着眉，“我能想象得出Lindir和Galion站在一起，但是Haldir！”  
“你为什么要想我们的管家？”  
“他们的职业！我们的关系！合理的猜想！”

于是当Thranduil经过Lindir房间看到这两个精灵挨个亲吻一个酒杯时，Thranduil也不能免俗地吐出一句“维拉在上”。  
“他们在挨个亲吻酒杯。”Thranduil跑回来这么告诉Elrond，“你的管家，洛林的巡逻官，在亲吻同一个酒杯。”  
一个精灵智者一个精灵王，加起来的年岁足以吓坏Elrond的养子，也没能想出这是哪一出。  
“他们是情侣，本就可以理直气壮地接吻。”  
Elrond站在窗边没说话，Thranduil对这事的热情明显在高涨。  
“洛林有些你不知道的习俗？”  
“你想多了。”Elrond回过头打消他的质疑。  
“某种……”Thranduil拿起Elrond的酒杯，转到Elrond刚刚喝过的地方，嘴唇贴上去，“我不觉得这有什么意思。”Thranduil亲身感受了一把，最终放下酒杯，得出结论。  
Elrond的视线从Thranduil的嘴唇挪到杯沿再挪回嘴唇。  
他们一起挨过了旷日持久的2秒钟。而后Thranduil不耐烦地扯了扯自己的领子，不乐意地承认，“其实挺有意思的。”  
他们拥抱在一起时大门还开着，Elrond和Thranduil一齐伸出手打算尽快拍上门，他们的身体扭在一起，既要紧贴着又要向前挪，还得注意着对方的嘴唇和牙齿。Elrond脱了一半的长袍拖在地上，最终把他们一起绊倒在门边。  
Thranduil撩开掉到眼前的头发，还要观望着门外是否有些好奇的眼睛，他们在对方身上扑腾了好一会儿，最终Thranduil飞起一脚让门关上了。  
木门和铰链之间发出一阵嘶哑的声音，Elrond担忧地希望这扇老伙计能坚持下去。  
“哦，别管你的门了。”Thranduil不满，“它和你一样经历着永恒。”  
Elrond亲吻他，“永恒”的发音就模糊下去，Thranduil的手指已经在往Elrond的腰上摸索，布料阻挡不住，他的指尖摸到Elrond的腰腹时他们一起轻轻颤抖着。  
Elrond握着他的手腕让他把手抽出来，Thranduil立刻咬住Elrond的嘴唇，带着威胁的意思。Elrond挣脱开挂在身上的袍子，把腰带和裤子扔到Thranduil摸不着的地方。他重新抱紧Thranduil，贴着他的身体，舔舐精灵王的耳朵，Thranduil一阵阵的颤抖着，Elrond将他压在书架上，双手绕到前面去解开他的长袍。  
他抚摸着他的身体，手指摩挲着精灵王的胸膛，在触摸到对方硬起的乳头时停下来，用指甲搔拨着，Thranduil立刻喘息着仰起头靠在Elrond肩膀上。  
Elrond腾出一只手伸下去抚慰Thranduil勃起的阴茎，他自己的也一样，Elrond抵在Thranduil的身后，一下下磨蹭着对方的臀缝。  
“我都要觉得你多愁善感起来了。”Thranduil喘着粗气，一边露出一点笑容，他微涨的嘴唇就在Elrond颈侧，说完就侧过头埋进对方的头发里。  
Elrond的下巴抵在Thranduil的肩膀上，手指绕着阴茎的顶端画着圈儿，另一只手揉捏着他的乳头，顶端很快渗出了些液体，沾湿了他的手指。  
“我们已经很久没见过了，Thranduil。”  
“你真的要在这个时候和我提这个？”他的声音捂在头发里，Elrond看不见他是什么表情。  
“只是个事实。”Elrond发出一阵低沉的咕哝，他的前液已经沾湿了Thranduil的臀缝。  
“去你的事实，”Thranduil猛地侧过头，眼睛很湿润，“你的智慧只会帮倒忙。做你该做的。”  
Elrond没忍住笑了一声，双手收回来，捧着Thranduil的臀部抚摸着，阴茎顶端在臀缝间滑动。Elrond托着Thranduil的臀部，分开他的腿，阴茎的顶端探进入口，只进入了一点就退出来。  
“你太紧了。”  
Elrond在Thranduil骂出来前就堵住了他的嘴，手指重新缠上精灵王的阴茎，沾了更多湿滑的液体。  
Elrond靠着Thranduil的体液让两根手指进入了后穴，按压着里面温暖的肠肉，Thranduil喘着粗气绞紧他的手指，Elrond被阻碍得只好放缓了速度，他抽出一点，再更深入，变换着角度刺激着Thranduil的身体。精灵王压抑着叫声，他的嘴唇迫切地亲吻Elrond，身体扭动着紧贴Elrond的胸膛。  
而当Elrond的阴茎真正进入时，Thranduil果然没能压下自己的尖叫。他闭着眼睛埋进Elrond发间，对方的阴茎在他身体里戳刺，力量和深度都在加剧，每次抽插间他们的身体就碰撞在一起，发出粘腻的声响。Elrond压低着自己的嗓音，一只手胡乱地抚摸着精灵王的后腰和背脊，另一只手圈着他的腰，防止在顶洞间滑脱。书架发出吱嘎响，他们都没多去考虑。Elrond在他身体里调整着，然后Thranduil的身体猛烈地绷紧，随后他攻击着这一点，顶着他的身体。  
Thranduil的双手按着Elrond的腿，他已经控制不住自己的尖叫和喘息。  
Elrond凑近他的耳朵，嘴唇掩进他的金发中，“射出来，Thranduil，为我。”

“我说不好，”Thranduil坐在餐桌前，望着神色可疑的Lindir，“这是烤肉？”  
“是烤肉。”  
“相当……”Elrond拿着叉子往自己盘子里扎，“叫人印象深刻。”  
Thranduil抽着嘴角，用眼神否定Elrond给Lindir找的台阶，“相当粗犷。”Thranduil也扎着盘子里的肉，“你笑意盈盈的模样让我觉得你在策划点什么。”  
“没有，My King。”Lindir干脆地转个身，“Galion挑了这么久的酒，他一定是在酒窖里迷路了。”  
Lindir迅速消失在门口。Thranduil的视线跟出了一段距离，最后狐疑地回到盘子里。  
“你有没有看见他的眼睛在发光？”精灵王放下叉子问Elrond。  
“没有。”Elrond挺为Lindir考虑。  
“这就太明显了，Elrond。”Thranduil把面前的盘子推开一点，“精光闪烁的Lindir，还有一盘过度油腻的烤肉，没端上来的酒。”他抱着手臂，后背压进椅子里，“Lindir在为我一百年前捉弄他的事情报复我。”  
Elrond掰不正精灵王的脑袋里过于错综复杂的时间轴，只好摊着手说：“Lindir给我的待遇是一样的。”  
“他要是不这么做就太明显了。”  
“他就算真要报复你，当然我确定他不是，”Elrond沉下嗓音，“也是……可以理解的。”  
“哦，得了吧，你真能把一百年前某天下午的事情记到现在。”  
“能，Lindir也能，尤其是当你被某个看上去位高权重的精灵王诱骗到湖里去逮了一下午的鱼，这种事情不是常常能碰到。”  
“我们还要把这话题进行下去吗？”Thranduil晃着个空酒杯。  
Elrond舒服地靠近椅子里，“容我提醒你，是你先这么猜想的。”  
“你的管家失常的频率有点高。”  
“让我们俩在这儿等着一瓶天知道什么时候才能到的酒的，是你的管家。”  
“哈。”Thranduil的喉咙里蹦出个短暂的音节。  
Galion走进来时手里终于拿着瓶被万众期待的葡萄酒了，他一踏进门就看见了精灵王脸上要笑不笑的表情，心说自己按着人类的年龄看也能算是年事已高，于是心不慌脸不红地换上一副“路途遥远我走得很吃力”的模样。Lindir跟在他后头，Elrond瞧见他进来就重新握住了刀叉，在Galion俯身给他倒酒时冲着Thranduil挑眉毛，精灵王老大不愿意，拗不过一脸正直的精灵领主，只好把盘子拖回面前。  
“你也太迁就Lindir了。”Thranduil一叉子叉在肉上，瞥着门外逐渐远去的Galion和Lindir。  
“你不想知道Lindir为何给我们来这一出了？”Elrond也把盘子推开了。  
“哦，所以我要一样迁就，吃这个？”  
“我们得表现得正常点，这样Lindir才会露出马脚。”Elrond笑得高深莫测。  
Thranduil喝了一口酒，狐疑地瞧着对面的精灵领主。

“我不知道你寻找相似唇印的计划进行得如何了。”Haldir站在厨房里，Lindir在旁边神情庄严肃穆。  
“这是必经之路。”Lindir把手里的酒杯放到木桶里，再拿起另一个，一边等着收酒杯拿去清洗的精灵和Haldir交换眼神，摆着唇形冲Haldir无声地吼：“他又哪里不对了，快弄好他！”  
“这不是我的错啊？！”Haldir挺无辜地瞪回去。  
Lindir面前的桌子上摆着几十个大大小小的酒杯，他正挨个检查。  
“哦，是吗？！你大概不知道今天所有人的午餐都有一块油腻腻的烤肉。”那精灵继续抱怨。  
“我知道，我也吃了。”Haldir瞧着Lindir检查杯子上的唇印，心想他已经排除嫌疑了却还是和其他人一样遭了一遍罪，他可不是最无辜的么。  
“没有，”Lindir终于抬起头，“这一拨里没有。”  
“Lindir，你就接受现实吧，那杯子是某个迈亚，某个维拉放到，”Haldir安慰他，“你找不到的。”  
Lindir转回头看着Haldir，Haldir挺紧张，Lindir接下来要么揍他要么亲他。  
“哦！”Lindir突然朝门口蹦过去，“My lord和King Thranduil的杯子还没收过来。”  
“你真的不用跟着去？”收拾杯子的精灵指着Lindir的背影。  
Haldir踌躇了好一会儿，“你看，我要是去了，这里的外交问题就太严重了。”

Lindir仔细地瞧着餐桌上的两个杯子。  
Thranduil和Elrond猫在门后边看他。  
“哦，这就是你的好主意？！”Thranduil凑在Elrond耳边轻声嚎叫，“我没有‘精灵智者’的头衔，也想得出这么个主意。”  
Elrond翻个白眼没说话。  
Lindir把桌上的杯子端起来，凑到鼻尖上，仔细端详。  
“哎呀！”Thranduil惊讶地拽着Elrond，“和Haldir吻杯子我能理解。对着我的杯子是要引起外交争端的。”  
“那就小声一点免得真的引起来啊？！”Elrond按着精灵王的肩膀把他往门后面拉。  
“哎哎他要吻你的杯子了。”Thranduil紧紧扒住门框，“外交争端肯定得引起来了！”  
Elrond想要干咳一声，猛然想起来Lindir还在这儿，又憋回了嗓子里。  
Lindir最后失望地带着杯子走了。精灵领主和精灵王杵在门后面2分钟，确定不会有回马枪杀回来后才出来。  
“我很严肃，Elrond。”Thranduil边往外走边这么和Elrond说。  
“至少我们知道今天过于油腻的烤肉是做什么用了。”Elrond耸耸肩，“但我想不出他要两个唇印做什么。”  
“换位思考一下，我们俩的指印可要比唇印有用多了。”Thranduil站在门廊前，朝着Lindir离开的方向这么说，“你觉得这和Haldir有关系吗？”  
“有。”Elrond说，“我觉得和我们俩倒是关系不大。”  
“你看见Legolas了吗？”Thranduil突然问出一句。  
Elrond想了好一会儿摇摇头。  
“我也没看见Estel。”  
“我该不该担心Legolas把他骗走了？”  
“我不喜欢你这么说。”精灵王把眼睛眯起来。  
“Legolas已经成年几千年了，Estel还是个能被个土豆哄走的小孩儿。”  
“我不想和你争论这个。”

“不是My lord和King Thranduil。”Lindir托着腮，捏着始作俑者的酒杯，一脸愁苦。  
Haldir也托着腮，也一脸愁苦，“我以为这个挺明显的，毕竟他们为什么要在你房间放一个酒杯。”  
“My lord是不会，但是我过往的经验告诉我不要相信Thranduil。”  
“这要是King Thranduil的手笔，”Haldir有点犹豫，他不确定这句话是否合适Lindir目前的处境，“你就算比对他的唇印也不会发现马脚的。”  
Lindir思考十秒，决定扑到Haldir身上咬他的脖子。  
“有人得为这句话付出点代价。”林谷的管家咬牙切齿。  
Haldir被扑得差点从椅子里摔下来，Lindir真的在咬他了。洛林的巡逻官对着维拉发誓，这些事儿不涉及外交。然后他环住Lindir的腰站起来。  
Lindir感到自己的脚尖不在地上了，诧异地仰起脸看着Haldir，金发的精灵咬回Lindir的耳朵，用牙齿磨着他的耳朵尖。  
“你知道我现在还在愁苦。”  
“为了一个酒杯。”Haldir停下来看着他，“我知道。”  
“为了这个唇印！！！”Lindir强调。  
“我会把这个当作个暗示。”Haldir亲吻他，在接近嘴角的地方逗留一会儿，再压到Lindir嘴唇上去，舌尖贴着他的牙齿扫过好一阵。Lindir像在思考是否要让这个吻带上点疼痛，最后他瞧着自己离开了地面的脚，决定还是减小些刺激。  
“Haldir，这个我可没料到。”Lindir抱着Haldir的脖子，他抬起头让Haldir亲吻，双腿不由自主地抬起来夹着Haldir的腰，“你不用考虑外交问题了？”  
“哦，这就跟你考虑的唇印是一个性质。”  
Lindir想要反驳，被Haldir捏着腰的手遏制住了。  
“我确定你现在有比个莫名其妙的唇印子更重要的事情。”  
Lindir攥紧他的领口，布料松松垮垮地垂下来。Haldir转个身把他压在桌上，Lindir动着四肢，对这个窄小的环境挺不满意，他还没发出一声抗议，伸展着的手臂就把那只至关重要的酒杯扫到了地上。  
啪嗒。酒杯成了碎酒杯。  
两个身体还交缠在一起的精灵瞪着一小滩碎片，他们与之对峙了5秒，随后开始把对方的裤子扯下来。

“我觉得我不能再这么帮助你们了。”Galion的眼神很真诚。  
“我也这么想。”Legolas站在酒窖里，“我的父亲，Lord Elrond，还有Lindir，他们都要起疑了。”  
“这件事本来就不对。”  
“哦，你看看，”Legolas甩着自己的小腿，Estel正靠在那里，“我也想解决这件事，他就像绑在了我腿上一样。”  
“你真的不该让Estel接触酒，按照人类的年龄来看，还太早。”  
“问问我父亲去。”Legolas发个白眼，“如果他可以好好和Estel说话，Estel就不会跑去藏起Ada的酒，再好奇地喝掉了它。我是无辜的。”  
“我也是无辜的。”  
“现在马上要天黑了，Lindir很快就要来挑酒了，你还想抱着个人类小孩藏在酒桶里吗？”  
“我希望他快醒，说真的，就一杯酒，睡了一天一夜。”  
“人类小孩儿。”Galion尴尬地指出来。  
“我把Ada的酒杯放在Lindir的房间里了，希望他已经还回去了。”  
“别这么乐观，”Galion拍拍他的肩膀，挂在Legolas腿上的小孩终于动了动，“他今天一整天疑心病都很重，我不知道为什么。”

Lindir终于不用为个破酒杯而职业病爆发了。  
Haldir甚是欣慰，早知道应该早点打碎它，他至少拯救了整个林谷的晚餐。  
Legolas和Estel坐得离Thranduil老远。  
Thanduil有点伤心，于是端了杯酒自己跑过去了。  
Lindir发誓他不算特别长但也挺长的精生里没发生过这样的怪事。  
Elrond眼神怪异地扫着Haldir和Lindir。

第二日清晨，Lindir撕扯着喉咙的尖叫吓走了围着他窗子的鸟、兔子和狐狸。  
“为什么又出现了一只杯子！！！”  
“我不是打碎了它吗？！？！？！”  
“啊啊啊——————”

END


End file.
